


榛果千层

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: #榛果千层，我的套路只有一层，那就是喜欢你#ABO大背景，但是可能就是个摆设√童海有大约8岁年龄差年龄差。兽医系大学生+淡奶油味+Omega=李东海 X 电影系教授+榛子味+Alpha=申东熙贤旭/源声客串～！
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Lee Donghae/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

-

申东熙不喜欢吃甜食却喜欢上了淡奶油的味道

一切源于那个秋天，一阵秋风把那个比淡奶油还要轻盈的男孩带到了他的面前

-

鼠兔咖啡厅里，申东熙正对着一台笔记本敲敲打打，他正在修改下周的教案。桌子的远端架着一个小巧的摄像机，他喜欢记录自己的生活。手边可爱的狗狗咖啡杯里是温热的拿铁咖啡，就算是炎热的夏天，他也喜欢喝热乎乎的咖啡。周末鼠兔的人很多，尤其是学生，附近G大的学生。他不介意咖啡厅里的白噪音，他还是很享受背景噪音，这反而会削减的压力，让他更专注。

-

李东海推开店门的时候没想到鼠兔的人居然也这么多，可是半步已经踏入了店门，再退出去似乎有点不合适，店里似乎也没有什么空位了，只能拼桌了。李东海叹了一口气，他实在不想去图书馆，那里遭到的围观比这里不知道要多多少倍。环顾四周，似乎只有窗边那个男人坐着的位置空位稍微大一点了，毕竟自己的专业书和资料有些多，如果不找一张大一点的桌子，可能会把别人挤跑。叹了口气，李东海鼓起勇气走向申东熙所坐的地方，他是有点怕生的。

“那个，您好，请问，我可以坐在这里吗？”李东海眼神有点慌乱，不知道该看哪里，索性盯着申东熙的耳钉看，那是一对咖啡色的耳钉。

“喔，可以哦”申东熙抬闻声起头来，对上了那双澄澈的褐色眸子，只是那双眼睛的主人有点慌乱，申东熙友好的笑了笑“你介意吗？”他指着桌子上的摄像机。

“这是？”

“我在录vlog”

“哦..会拍到我的脸吗？”李东海已经下定决心，就算是拍到脸也无所谓，他总要找个地方学习啊。

“不会，它也不会拍到我的脸只能拍到肩膀以下。”

“那就好，谢谢”东海稍稍放下心来，总算有个地方呆了“那您能帮我看一下包吗，我去点杯喝的。”

“请随意。”

大概是申东熙友好的笑容，李东海不那么紧张了，点完喝的回来，他开始把书包里的书和资料一一摆开。申东熙饶有兴致的看着李东海“摆摊”的样子。李东海对于镜头和目光十分敏感，他感觉到了申东熙的目光好像一直在自己身上，单纯的东海觉得申东熙看上去就像是一个好人，善良的人，但是为什么看着自己呢。

“那个，您有什么问题吗？是我的书占了太多地方吗？”东海小心翼翼的问道

“哦，不是不是，我只是对你的书有点兴趣。”

“哦哦，那就好那就好。”

“你也是G大的学生？”

“嗯，是的。”

“我好像没见过你。”

“您也是？”

“是，我是，不过我不是学生，我是讲师”

“诶？这样吗？”居然是同一个大学的老师

“我是电影系的，也是G大毕业的。”

“我是兽医系的”

“怪不得没有见过。”短暂的对话过后，李东海的冰美式端了上来。申东熙也没有在跟他多说什么，他还有教案要改，临近期中，还有卷子要出。而李东海也是要准备期中考试的。

-

三个小时后，待申东熙去前台续杯咖啡的时候，钟真端给了他一块棕色的千层蛋糕，顶上还有一个可爱的小榛果。

“为什么要给我这个？”

“还没上的新品，你先尝尝。”

鼠兔咖啡店的老板金钟云和申东熙是好友，以前曾经是一个宿舍的室友，金钟云是学服装设计的，现在也是小有名气的设计师了。而他的弟弟钟真，长期在鼠兔和他自己的咖啡店衣橱来回跑，也认识他，以前钟真还去过他们宿舍玩，早就熟悉了。

“我好不容易减下体重，蛋糕热量太高了。”申东熙看着千层蛋糕上的一层层奶油说道。

“哥，就几口而已，长不了多少肉的。而且这个奶油入口即化真的不腻，我打发的时候都没有加太多糖。” 不好拒绝的申东熙端着一盘蛋糕和一杯咖啡一脸纠结的回到了桌子上。李东海听到杯子放在桌子上的声音，抬起了头，看着表情奇怪的申东熙。

“你要吃吗？”申东熙见他抬头，心里有了主意，不就是试吃吗，这小子也可以啊，只要给出评价就好了。

“这是什么？菜单上好像没有？”李东海不记得菜单上有写千层蛋糕来着，是什么隐藏菜单吗？他第一次来，不太了解，可是为什么这位先生看起来非常苦恼的样子。

“这是还没有推出的甜品。”

“您运气这么好？”

“不是我运气好，这家店的老板是我的好友。”

“这样...”

“你喜欢吃甜品吗？”

“嗯...一般...”

“那就是不喜欢。”申东熙果断的说

“也没有，就是没那么喜欢吧，您不喜欢吃甜品吗。”

“不是不喜欢，我在减肥...或者说，我要减一辈子肥来着...而且我不喜欢奶油..” 大概是因为看得见吃不了，心情不太好，申东熙的信息素也慢慢的随着情绪散发了出来。

“嗯？这个蛋糕是榛子味的吗？我怎么闻到了榛子的味道” 李东海嘀咕着，申东熙的耳朵很灵，捕捉到了这一点，好像是自己的信息素外溢了...

“啊，不是..虽然这个确实是榛果口味的千层蛋糕，但是你闻到的应该是我的信息素...”申东熙不好意思的挠挠头“可能是最近减肥减的，对于信息素的控制能力有点差，尤其是我情绪起伏的时候...”

“噢，是这样啊...”李东海的耳朵红红的，他也有点不好意思，没想到对方的信息素居然是榛子味道。

“你叫什么名字啊”

“李东海，东海大海那个东海。”

“哦，那很巧，我的名字里也有一个东字。我叫申东熙，东西南北的东，熙是光明的那个熙”

“这样啊。”

“东海你把蛋糕吃了吧。”

“那，我不客气了。”现在已近下午四点了，也快到晚饭时间了，他也确实有点饿了，虽然对甜品不感冒，但是吃这么一块应该也能增加点体力吧。

“你怎么不吃这个榛果，你不喜欢榛子？”申东熙有点奇怪，为什么他把榛子先拨掉了。

“一颗榛子热量不高，我留给你吃吧。”东海说道“这个千层蛋糕真的很好吃诶...不怎么甜的。”

李东海也没有想到，这个甜品一下口并不是奶油的甜腻而是榛子的香气，然后是入口即化的奶油，还有薄薄的糕饼，完全清新。

“是吗？”申东熙心动了，在美食面前，没有人不心动，除非是厌食症，他想着。

“可是，您可能要再拿一个叉子了，这个我用过了....”

“这里还有一个叉子。”在东海的角度他没有看到蛋糕的另一面还有一个叉子，申东熙也吃了一口，虽然他不喜欢太甜的东西，但是这个蛋糕确实和他之前吃过的那些都不一样，连他不喜欢的奶油都是那么轻盈的口感。

“不错吧”东海本来就上扬的嘴唇，笑起来像个月牙。申东熙愣了一瞬，在午后的阳光下，李东海的发梢还没褪掉的棕色染色有点反射着金色的阳光，整个人看起来笼罩着一层暖暖的光，不知为什么申东熙想到了天使。

“嗯，是不错。”

“那您吃掉它吧。”李东海打算放下叉子，本来就是不属于自己的蛋糕，既然对方喜欢就应该归还了。

“不了，你吃掉它吧，连着榛果一起。”

李东海愣了一下，这哥是这么不喜欢吃甜品的人吗？当他抬头看申东熙的时候，申东熙刚好移开目光转过头去继续浏览电脑上的PPT，脸上没有什么表情，冷冷淡淡的。他在看看有什么需要修改的地方，手指在桌子上无意的敲着。在他移开目光侧过脸的一瞬间，东海莫名觉得哪里戳到他了。冷冷淡淡的感觉吗？没有仔细思考，目光又回到了蛋糕上。

既然是对方的好意，李东海还是吃完了整片千层，并且按照申东熙所说的去前台回复一个叫金钟真的男孩子新品的食用感受。本来申东熙说如果他怕生，不太会跟陌生人讲话可以写个便签交给他，但是东海表示自己的字一般人看不懂，还是面对面的反馈了。

-

晚上快到六点的时候，李东海看了一眼手表，计算着食堂开饭的时间，准备收拾书包离开了。申东熙也收起了摄像机，顺便运转了一下镜头，不过李东海看不懂他在做什么。

“你住学校宿舍？”申东熙一边收起电源线，一边漫不经心的问道。

“嗯，是的，在校园的另一边，需要坐公交。”

“我可以顺路送你回去，我开车，这个时间路上很堵吧，我带你绕一下，很快就能到，我也住在那附近，如果你不介意的话。”

坐别人的车...除了坐过一次室友的车，自己似乎就没有坐过别的车了，申东熙对他来说是个陌生人，他有点犹豫了。首尔这样的地方虽然发达却也鱼龙混杂，作为一个omega是相对的弱势...不知不觉东海的脑子掠过了很多可能性。

“如果觉得为难也没有关系，只是觉得都是一个大学的，你也算是我的学弟，虽然不同专业。”

“没...”李东海还是有点踌躇，但他的直觉觉得这个人并不会骗他或者伤害他。“那就麻烦您了。”把书包背在肩上，他做了决定，他相信第一直觉，他觉得申东熙是可靠的人，绝不是一块蛋糕收买的那种，嗯，他暗暗在心里自信的握了握拳头。

“那走吧。”申东熙把电脑包斜着跨好，出门前和钟真打了个招呼，李东海也微笑着点了点头说了再见，交谈过的人都是熟人了，就要问好，李东海的教养是非常好的。


	2. Chapter 2

出了店门，太阳已经落山了，秋日里，太阳一旦落山，气温就会骤降，虽然不算是太冷，相比起店内，东海还是被风吹得一哆嗦，大概是因为店门口刚好是风口吧。申东熙看着东海冻得哆嗦的样子，觉得有点可怜，一件白衬衣外套着一件针织毛衣，在秋天是有点冷了。 

“你怎么不多穿一件外套？” 

“我没想着今天会这么冷。”东海的鼻音变重了，他有点慢性鼻炎，突然遇冷似乎要发作。自从到了首尔就开始了，似乎是因为木浦和这里的空气不同，而他又有个敏感的鼻子。 

“这两天要降温了，你多穿点吧。”所幸申东熙的车离得不太远，停在了附近居民区里面，躲开交警的惩罚，这点小聪明他还是有的。车里总算没有风吹了，东海安静的坐在副驾驶上，乖乖的系好安全带，腿上放着书包，双手把书包揽在怀里。乖乖巧巧的样子让申东熙有点忍俊不禁。这么乖的孩子，是刚来首尔吗？ 

“李东海，你是刚来首尔吗？”申东熙一边启动车子一边问道 

“不是，我大三了，来这里已经快三年了。”他轻轻的吸吸鼻子，鼻炎真讨厌啊... 

“这里有纸巾”申东熙指指驾驶位和副驾驶之间的那盒纸巾。 

“没事没事，我自己有纸巾，我是慢性鼻炎，总是自备纸巾的。”他拉开书包链拿出一包纸巾，擦了擦鼻子，又拿出一个小塑料袋，把用过的纸巾放了进去。李东海的精致仔细让申东熙有点惊讶，他以为这个男孩子会随意的扔进书包或者塞进口袋，他却放进了专门的塑料袋里，也没有乱丢。 

“我经常来鼠兔，几乎每周都来，长假的时候我也偶尔会来帮我朋友打理咖啡店，可我没有见过你。你已经来首尔这么久了，都没来过吗？” 

“唉，说起来，也是我的烦恼”李东海微微垂头说道“我之前一直在校内的咖啡厅打工，在学校图书馆学习。但是今年不知道怎么回事，今年入学的一批女生总是在离我很近的地方讨论我或者拍照。虽然对我打工的咖啡厅收益很好，但是图书馆可没有办法让她们围观。总是那些女生，我觉得烦了，咖啡厅的工作我也辞了，找了找附近的咖啡厅，好像这里还挺适合学习的，就来了。” 

“这样啊，长得帅的烦恼？”申东熙右手随意的搭在方向盘上，左手肘支在车窗边上，屈着食指摩挲着下巴，看着前面的路，笑眯眯的说道。乖巧懂事有礼貌有教养，长得还好，这样的小伙子不管男女老少，alpha还是beta都会喜欢吧。 

“长得好看，确实是错。”李东海本来因为这个原因有点垂头丧气，听到申东熙的话，转头看着他，眼里全是委屈。申东熙用余光就能看到他委屈的样子倒是挺像小狗狗的？李东海不知道申东熙的脑子里在想什么，倒是看他单手转方向盘，一副老司机的样子很帅。 

“别人想长这样还不行呢。”他不自觉的伸手揉了揉旁边“小狗狗”的头。李东海突然被揉了揉脑袋身体有点僵，上一个这样揉他脑袋的人好像还是他哥来着。因为skinship变得有点莫名害羞的东海不自觉的释放出了一点信息素，车里的空气中多了一股微甜的奶香。车窗是关着的，申东熙很快就察觉到了这股味道。 

“这是，你的信息素的味道？” 

“啊....对不起” 

“是奶油的味道？” 

“嗯，是淡奶油的味道...”东海的耳朵有点粉粉的，不好意思的回答道，作为一个男生，虽然是omega，这个信息素的味道也太甜了，虽然是淡奶油。他在分化结束的那天难过了好久，他以为他会是什么霸气的味道，结果不仅不是alpha还是淡奶油的味道... 

“其实也没什么。”申东熙说完这句话，觉得这话有点前言不搭后语，还有点怪怪的。而李东海的脑壳已经快躲到书包后面去了。 

“宿舍住的还习惯？”申东熙打算转移话题。 

“还好...最近想要搬出去了，虽然还没想好搬到哪里。” 

“为什么？” 

“他们太吵了...其实前一两年还好，他们对我都很好。最近不知道是不是越到毕业越疯狂，他们谈恋爱的谈恋爱，打游戏的打游戏，而且，我们宿舍有两个alpha，我不太想和他们住一起。有时候他们忘记打抑制剂....唉”李东海叹了口气，他夏天就想搬出来了，奈何大学周边的房租都不低，学校宿舍的价格他刚好负担的起，就想着忍忍算了。本来想多打点零工赚点钱可以出来租房，可是偏偏疯狂的学妹让他不得不辞掉工作。真是糟透了，还好学业一直跟的上，奖学金还算稳。 

“嗯...是有点糟糕呢。如果你不介意...你可以和我合租。”申东熙琢磨着怎么样用词才不会显得自己的语气跟诱拐犯一样。 

“您？” 

“放松点说话也没关系。我现在住的是一个复式的公寓，不过只有我一个人，还有两只狗狗，如果你对狗过敏的话就很可惜了” 

“我倒是不过敏，但是你是alpha不是吗？”东海又蔫了。跟alpha住在一起，就是定时炸弹啊，除非是他信任的人，虽然经过一番闲聊，他对申东熙有了基础好感，可是他也不敢轻易答应，这个接触还没有24小时的alpha,他没法这么容易确立信任的。首尔给他的印象就是钢筋猛兽做的怪物，会吃人不吐骨头那种，似乎每个人的行为底下都暗藏着无数的私心。 

“是，我是alpha。我只是这么一提。你自己考虑就好。你是哪栋宿舍楼？”靠着申东熙在首尔的近十年的生活经历，他很灵活的躲开了各种红绿灯，开进了G大的宿舍区。 

“B栋。”李东海被问话才发现已经到了“那个不好意思，你能送我去食堂吗？我还没有吃饭...” 

“巧了，我以前也住B栋，你住哪层？就附近这个食堂可以吗” 

“可以，我住三层。” 

“我以前住四层。你一般什么时候去咖啡厅？” 

“不知道，我现在还在找工作...一般周末会去学习，按我以往的习惯” 

“要留个联系方式吗？我看最近鼠兔挺忙的，我可以帮你问问他们缺不缺人”申东熙把车停到了离食堂门口不远又不会阻挡道路的地方。 

李东海越来越不明白了，他迷茫的是为什么这个人会这么帮自己，照顾自己，明明只是认识了一个下午，他也开始怀疑申东熙帮他的背后有什么私心了。其实申东熙的私心很明显，就是他对这个叫李东海的小子很有好感，自律，有礼貌，虽然看上去家境一般，但是教养很好，吃东西的姿势都很优雅。他欣赏这样的孩子，帮一下没有什么大不了的，他不知道东海的顾虑。但是他也觉得自己或许是有些过了。 

“那就留个电话号码吧。”李东海不想总是拒绝别人的好意。留了的电话号码，李东海又感谢了申东熙一番才下了车。而申东熙则是看着李东海跟刚好遇到的朋友打招呼，还回头看了看自己不知道说了什么，又走进了食堂才启动车子离开。回家的路上，申东熙想了很多，比如，他觉得人和人之间就是有一种叫做眼缘或者说气场的东西，合得来或者合不来，一眼就知道，一接触就知道。他觉得他和李东海的感觉很合。但他不知道李东海是怎么感觉的。 

李东海遇到的正是宿舍里的舍友，两个人都是beta跟他关系还算好，只不过这两人都很沉迷打游戏，想带他玩，他却不感兴趣，不过倒是经常约着打篮球的好友。 

他们俩从李东海从车上下来就发现了他。看他走向食堂正好喊他一起。 

“李东海你也恋爱了？”其中一个室友C勾着他的肩膀问道 

“没有”李东海连忙摆手。 

“我看你在车里坐了挺久才下来嘛”另一个室友D调侃道，还回头看了看停在那里的车。“还没走呢。” 

“是普通朋友啦...” 

“有多普通？我们一起住宿舍三年都没听说过” 

“哎呀，所以说是普通朋友嘛。你们都没听说过。” 

“嘁，没意思。” 

“你俩天天沉迷游戏，才找不到对象呢。” 

“我们对象都在游戏里，不像你，业余时间都是满的，又是打工又是学习，所以我们才觉得，你这样是谈恋爱了，终于有时间跟其他人说话了。” 

“才没有。” 

“不过说真的，李东海，你长得这么好，还是学霸还是少见的ome...”还没说完室友D的嘴就被李东海捂住了“这里是食堂，你能不能小心点！” 

“唔唔唔”室友D点点头，李东海才松手 

“总之，你这么稀有，我敢保证刚才送你回来那个人，但凡不是个omega都要对你动心的！” 

“别瞎说了，我都快饿死了，吃饭吃饭。” 李东海虽然嘴上转移着话题，心里却还在想，室友D说的话是真的可能性有多高，虽然自己刚刚一直怀疑申东熙的私心，可是如果他的私心就是喜欢....东海摇了摇脑袋不可能的，才一个下午... 

“李东海你突然甩什么脑袋啊” 

“有...有苍蝇..” 

“李东海你真是说谎不打草稿，你一说谎就结巴你自己还不知道吗？” 

“哪有！”李东海突然硬气了起来，音量也提高了，连肢体动作都变得夸张了，他推了一下身边的室友D，但是无论如何也掩饰不了他的心虚 

室友C和D相视一笑，奶虎害羞了。

晚上回到宿舍，他有点睡不着，看了看笔记，预习了第二天的课本，躺下打算听听音乐。打开手机，却发现一条未读短信。他很少用手机，虽然配置也不高，是旧的苹果手机了。

“今天很高兴遇见你，晚安”发信人是申东熙。时间显示的是十分钟前，他怎么刚巧知道自己要睡了呢。

他不知道该回什么，仿佛是给暗恋的人发信息一样紧张，怕自己一句就会出错或是不妥。

“谢谢你送我回来，晚安”他敲了半天手机，敲上去又删除，从床这边滚到另一边，又滚回来。终于算是敲出一句得当的话，点击了发送，殊不知他纠结的样子全被室友看见了。

室友C&D的聊天框：

C：你看见没有

D：看见了[大拇指]

C：李东海那小子绝对是恋爱了

D：还嘴硬，不管了不管了

C：继续吃鸡

东海正听着音乐，突然的消息提示吓了他一跳。

“你还没有睡？明天没有课吗？”

“有，上午8点的，但是我睡不着。”

“对了，你有个东西在我这里，你明天有时间来我办公室或者教室拿一下吧。”

什么东西？李东海一惊，自己好像没落什么东西，他记得他都一样一样的收进书包了。

“一只很可爱的黑色中性笔。”还没等他发短信问，就看到申东熙又回了他一条。这个人真的是电影系的吗？怎么感觉跟学心理的一样，会猜到自己要问什么？不过，很可爱的黑色中性笔。他像腰上装了弹簧一样从床上坐了起来，难道是那支小熊的....东海一拍脑门，他怎么给忘了...下午的时候申东熙找他借了一支水笔和一张纸记了点东西，然后他收拾东西的时候也没想着要回来...那支笔也没有什么特别的，上面有可爱的Ryan小熊图案，他喜欢收集一个系列突然的笔，比如kkt联名系列。这是他一个有点特别的爱好。

“想起来了....我明天...”李东海还没有打完发出信息，对话框里又多出一条信息。

“我明天9：30 - 11：30在艺术系教学楼三楼A304，3：00 - 6：00 在实验楼四楼的媒体教室。6：30以后我就会回家了，其他时候都在学校。“

“那我11：30去找你吧。我10：30下课，要去找一趟教授，然后去找你。”不知道为什么，打出“去找你几个字的时候心跳的快了一点。为什么这三个字这么别扭呢。

另一边，申东熙看着跳出的信息，也有些心动，看着“去找你”三个字，突然联想到了大学时候交往的女朋友，十分娇小的omega，总会在上完课后来找他，或者一起吃饭或者一起自习，他和那个女孩子分手后没有再谈过恋爱，做什么都是一个人，独来独往。金钟云说他就是还没从分手的阴影里走出来。可是他觉得这么多年过去了，他连她的婚礼都去过了，早就应该过去了。他觉得他的心被他冷落了很久，很久没有为了谁而跳动过了。久违的心动居然是“去找你”三个字。这仨个字让他觉得明天不会是重复枯燥的一天，会是有盼头的一天。

“好，我等你，早点睡，好梦。”发出了这条信息，申东熙满意的放下了手机睡觉了，他没有想到这条消息居然能让他久违的睡了个好觉。

睡得好的不只是他一个人，还有收到短信的李东海。他也没想到会从一个男生那里收到“我等你”三个字。虽然不是语音，只是冷冰冰的文字，他却能感觉到语气。有种被人放在心上的感觉。这和从小宠他的哥哥和妈妈不一样，申东熙和他没有血缘关系，虽然室友也都待他很好，可这种感觉终究是不一样的，但他说不上是哪里不一样。他明显感觉到，心跳好像是真的在读短信的那一刻加快了。不自觉的因为开心而释放出了淡淡的奶油信息素。

“李东海，你恋爱了？”下铺的舍友A是alpha明显的闻到了他上铺omega散发出的淡奶油味道，他经常觉得李东海的信息素简直比他女朋友的都甜。

“对不起！哥，我有点兴奋。”李东海探出个头来，可爱的吐了吐舌头。

“你小子是不是恋爱了？恋爱了就赶紧让人给你打个标记。”

“没有啦，是因为...因为..找到工作了！”

“你小子你还装，你一说谎就结巴的毛病咱宿舍还有人不知道吗？你现在闻着跟奶油蛋糕差不多了，闻得我都有点饿了”

李东海没话说了，他气鼓鼓的爬下床，从自己的抽屉里拿出一个抑制贴，贴在手臂上。

“睡觉了！”李东海赌气的盖上被子，把后背留给室友们。


	3. Chapter 3

舍友A笑了笑，行啊，李东海也算是恋爱了，总算是放心了一点，李东海虽然不是宿舍里的老幺，但是全宿舍就他一个omega还可爱而不自知。男性omega很稀有，他们才这么保护着他。追李东海的人也是数不胜数，正如申东熙所说，李东海就是男女老少通杀的气质。他们也觉得李东海当兽医实在是屈才了，去当演员或者爱豆都不知道多少人要被他圈粉。可是他偏偏对镜头恐惧，太多人注视他他都会敏感的受不了。 

李东海贴上抑制贴，就睡了，睡前还看了一遍短信。“我等你”这三个字不知道是不是有魔力，让他也睡得很安稳，他和申东熙一样，都是在重复的生活中忙碌的人。不是没有时间去谈恋爱，只是没有遇到上一个适合且心动的人，他们正在做的是他们喜欢的事情。只是，他们的生活就像是在轮子上奔跑的哈姆雷特，并不讨厌奔跑的感觉，只是需要一缺口来打破他们日复一日的奔跑。如果不能打破，那么有个希望也好，而咖啡厅里的交际就像是那个缺口，而那只笔就像是一个希望。 

闹钟把李东海从梦中拽了出来，他懵懵懂懂的坐了起来，揉了揉睡得乱糟糟的头发，看了看手机6：30。半梦半醒之间他似乎想起了昨晚的梦。昨晚做了什么梦？李东海突然脸红了，好像...梦见申东熙了...虽然不是什么春梦，但是梦到这样一个认识这么短的人，他还是觉得别扭。或许是日有所思，夜有所梦。李东海的体质并不好不仅是鼻炎也很容易感冒生病，尤其是学了兽医之后，觉得增强体质非常重要，所以每天早上都会出门晨练，绕着学校的湖慢跑，做做拉伸，时间充足的时候也会去学校健身房举铁。室友们都觉得，这个omega真是生生活成了alpha。 

李东海在穿着白色的运动服，提着垃圾出了门。清早的晨露很重，仿佛在雾里行走一样，他喜欢湿润的天气，首尔的天气比较干，或许也是他鼻炎的原因之一。湖周围没有什么人，有几个人零零散散的坐在湖边的长椅上似乎在看书。只有他一个人在锻炼，李东海锻炼是有自己的节奏的，他不喜欢运动场，因为总觉得那些运动的人会打乱他的节奏。待身体出了一点汗，他觉得差不多了。稍微拉伸了一下身体，他觉得他已经完全醒过来了，锻炼之后神清气爽的感觉，果然会让心情更好。散步回宿舍的时候，不知道是有意还是无意，路过艺术学院的楼。一般情况下，他是不会走这条路的，或许还想着申东熙吧。在路过大门口的时候，脚步突然变了方向，他鬼使神差的进去瞄了一眼，他想，申东熙应该还没有来，连学生都没有几个。不过，他好奇，因为他一次也没有来过这个教学楼。 

“G大最帅教授投票？”他看着门口贴的乱七八糟的宣传栏里的“小广告”，学校里还有这种选举吗？他好像一直都不关心什么社团学生会之类的东西。而那个“最帅教授”的投票结果里，第一名就是申东熙，好像是张证件照。不过，他不是说他是讲师吗？原来是教授吗？他似乎很有名。等一下...这个名字，好像在哪里听说过，他是电影系的。之前好像在咖啡厅的电视上看过一个很有创意的mv署名就是这个，好像还有公益广告，微电影，他看过的作品很少，基本上都是咖啡厅的电视里的东西，或者首尔街头屏幕上播放的视频，他自己是很少主动去看的。申东熙，居然还是个名人吗？李东海突然觉得自己的生活真的很闭塞甚至居然这么无聊吗....他本来就很少用手机，也很少上网，连笔记本都没有。 

“是不是应该多了解一下这个世界呢？”李东海从教学楼出来的时候思考着这个问题，似乎自己一直不恋爱的原因就是很少了解除了自己之外的世界。他正想着，没走两步，就看见不远处停着灰色轿车，这好像是昨天送他回来的那辆，他只是觉得有些眼熟，车牌照号他也不记得了。不过，他现在要准备上课了，只是瞄了一眼就离开了。 

10：30准时下课以后，他按照和教授约定的时间问完了关于作业论文的问题。脚步轻快的离开了教学楼。他的心情变得很好，因为什么呢？大概是因为要见到申东熙了。诶，不对。李东海突然一个刹车停住了脚步。为什么看到申东熙会开心呢？明明是因为自己收藏的笔吧！可是一支笔又怎么会让自己这么开心呢？好奇怪，简直像昨天晚上收到短信那样奇怪。自己不会真的一块蛋糕就被收买了吧。他又晃了晃脑袋，试图甩掉这个想法，慢慢走向艺术学院的教学楼。周围的女生看到李东海可爱的甩脑袋的样子又是一阵无声的尖叫。 

“唉...”等一下在电影系会不会也是这样，下次出门要不要带口罩啊。李东海垂头丧气的想着。 

到了A304的教室附近，李东海放慢了脚步，他刚刚绕了个大圈子，还去湖边遛了一圈，才找了过来，还有十分钟下课，他从窗户外向里看，果然申东熙正在那里讲课。他的心跳又不由自主的砰砰跳了起来，为什么会紧张呢。他遇到过的教授和讲师也有年轻的，可是在讲台上这么有魅力的好像申东熙真的是第一个，怪不得是第一哦。教室里有几个不认真听的女生，四处乱瞄的时候看到了窗外的李东海，赶紧戳同伴一起看这个G大有名的校草级人物。 

XX级电影系02班女生专用聊天室 

I：没听课的姐妹们快看窗外！！！@全员 

S：看见了！！！ 

G：那个就是传说中的校草吗？！ 

Q：对！！比照片还好看！！我的天呐！！ 

B：不愧是有站子的人！！ 

H：等一下，他为什么在我们班外面？？ 

I：姐妹你发现了盲点！ 

Q：他是兽医系的对吗？ 

G：没错 

H：他是不是从来就不来我们系的楼！ 

S：难道说他交女朋友了？！ 

G：我靠，哪个姐妹这么幸运！！快出来让我们柠檬一下！ 

B：你们不知道吗？ 

S：什么？ 

G：什么？ 

H：难道你是他女朋友？ 

B：呸，才不是！ 

Q：你快说啊，知道什么了？ 

B：他是omega啊！不一定是女朋友啊！ 

H：卧槽！！难道是我们班哪个男同学的男朋友！ 

S,G,Q：卧槽..... 

I：[表情包：倒吸一口冷气] 

Q：不过，这消息准吗？ 

B：应该挺准的，我哥跟他同一个寝室，诶，你们别说出去啊...我哥会打死我的！！！ 

S：可是这也太炸了吧！！他要是有男朋友.... 

I：静观其变！下课了！ 

聊天室里突然寂静无声。 

李东海不知道自己又被一群女生盯上了。站在窗外看了看，就在离开了窗户，手肘撑在走廊的窗户边，双眼放空，想着等一会儿吃什么。学校食堂的饭碳水含量太高了，他真的很想出去住，自己做饭，这样就能更好的控制自己的饮食和体重了。想着想着，时间就过去了。教室的门开了，他不由自主的紧盯着门口，他希望申东熙能够第一个出来。然而，先出来的却是学生们。学生走了大半，还有一些女生故意走的很慢，虽然离的远远的，还是想八卦这个在论坛上连续称霸三年校草，甚至连来读书的艺人都没能比下去的校草究竟在等谁。 

终于，在教室里的学生都离开之后，申东熙背着电脑包出来了。他今天穿着一件墨绿色带帽衫，一条牛仔裤，随性的很，仿佛看上去都不是一个教授的样子，尤其是短发顺毛，三七分的前碎修剪的刚好右斜齐眉，倒是像个大学生。看到李东海在门外站着的身影，才意识到，自己好像出来晚了。 

“不好意思啊，我习惯最后离开教室，因为可能会有学生问问题。” 

“没事的。”李东海笑了，像个大男孩一样挠了挠头，露出可爱的虎牙。他其实觉得来早一点也好，还能看到他讲课的样子，和昨天完全不一样。 

哦？他还有虎牙呢。 

“这是昨天你的笔。不好意思，我用完笔就会习惯性的别在上衣口袋里，结果就直接带回家了。” 

申东熙从包里拿出一支笔，摊开手掌，递到李东海面前。申东熙的手不是那种纤细的，反而比较厚实，掌心很大，骨节分明，甚至手背还能看到青筋的那种，是对女生来说很有安全的一双手。看着摊在面前的手掌，李东海有种想要把手放上去牵住的冲动。他想，自己是太饿了吗，出现这么奇怪的想法。最后还是伸手拿了笔放进包里。 

“你还没吃饭吧。一起？”申东熙主动邀请道 

“哦，好啊，正好饿了。” 

“想吃什么？” 

“想吃低碳水” 

“哦？我也是哈哈哈，我不是说我在减肥吗？” 

“你平时都吃什么？” 

“沙拉吃的多一点，我很喜欢吃猪肉来着，如果一顿吃了辣炒猪肉，大概这一顿其他的什么都不吃了，生酮减肥还是挺有效的。” 

两个人有说有笑的并肩而行，路过了刚刚一直在讨论李东海的那群女生，申东熙也不知道为什么这帮学生会在走廊里滞留，只是友好的打了招呼。可是李东海似乎猜到，也习惯了被围观的感觉，虽然依旧是不舒服，可他知道是因为什么。 

在申东熙和李东海走远之后，这群女生又炸了，她们觉得吃午饭已经不重要了。 

I：我没看错吧... 

S：你没有... 

H：我不信 

G：我也不信 

Q：师生恋？这算是？ 

B：我要问问我哥去... 

I,S,H,G,Q：赶紧问！！！！我们想知道答案！ 

B：你们别急啊... 

G：不是，怎么好巧不巧是我们教授？！ 

I：我怎么知道！！ 

S：或许是普通朋友？ 

G：虽然但是，我看过那么多李东海的图，刚才冲申教授那一笑我就从来没见过！！ 

I：我也是！！他俩要是没有一腿，我就没有腿！！！我就把话撂这了！ 

H：他们也不算是严格的师生恋吧？咱们可是电影系，八杆子打不着，搁校外也就是普通人啊，有点年龄差而已 

Q：所以咱们申教授是alpha还是beta？ 

S：不管是哪个，申教授都不是omega！不是就行！ 

G：我说，申教授肯定是alpha，我上学期不是申请助教来着吗，他带我去片场了，哇，那个气场真的，不是alpha我头放这里！ 

I：详细说说？ 

G：我是beta，我本来就不怎么能闻到信息素，但是我能感受到那个气场。当导演跟当教授真的不一样！完全！ 

S：我也要申请当助教，看看有没有机会一览申导的气场，好好奇申教授的信息素还有李东海的信息素啊，会是什么味道呢？ 

B：我知道李东海的！但是我不会告诉你们的！ 

Q：你快说！ 

B：其实我说了你们也不信... 

H,I,S,G：说不说？！ 

B：我只能告诉你们是甜的！其他的我死都不说！！

申东熙的外形自从减掉体重之后帅气了不少，五官更加清晰立体，尤其是和之前相比，很多学生都来问减肥的方法。他不是故意不说，只是他知道每个人体质不同，减肥效果自然不同。经历过入伍的洗礼，申东熙身上那种成熟的魅力更甚以往。于是被评为最帅教授似乎也不是什么奇怪的事情了。而李东海作为从一入校就连续三年成为G大校草这件事几乎在G大人尽皆知，除了申东熙这种对排名不感冒的人。他似乎听说过，但也没见过照片。

两个人在食堂同时出现，且又说又笑的概率对于大部分关注他俩的人来说就是火星撞地球一样的概率，甚至觉得次元壁破了。毕竟，一个电影系一个兽医系，这俩八杆子打不着的专业，得是什么概率才会碰到一起，而对这两个人不关注的人，也觉得神奇，明明是不同种的帅气，在一起就是那么和谐，也觉得难得一见。

申东熙虽然觉得被人注视感觉不妙，但是他也没有太介意，李东海也是一样。两个人一个点了大酱汤一个点了牛油果沙拉，就这么在一张桌子上坐了下来，一边吃一边聊。

与此同时，G大的bbs八卦区也炸成了一朵烟花，没错，是真的差点炸了，服务器炸了的那种炸。G大保存着“古老”的bbs供学生交流，而学生们也很喜欢这种有点怀旧的交流方式-网络论坛。然而，平时的论坛也不是这样的，没有一次性的这么多人登录发贴过。于是，这一天，Gbbs的服务器岌岌可危。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章贤旭出场多——

曺圭贤由于前一天晚上打游戏到凌晨五点才睡，直到中午十二点都还没有起，一阵手机铃声把他从床上抓了起来。手机铃声是他小男友唱的一首歌，他作曲好友作词的歌，涯月里。他是极喜欢的，就设定为了铃声，清脆的青葡萄音让他不得不拿起电话。 

“谁啊....” 

“圭贤，你看看我们学校Gbbs，快炸了。” 

“炸了？？”他揉着一头棕色的头发，睡得乱七八糟的，身上还是睡衣。一起租房的舍友已经去上课了，自己只有晚上有一节课，才如此放肆的玩到凌晨，却不想，还是被人吵起来了。他努力的睁开眼睛，走到书桌前，打开电脑，登录服务器。 

“哎一古...你们学校bbs服务器那么老，又一次性登录这么多人，肯定会崩啊...”圭贤摸到书桌上的黑框眼镜，抓起来戴上，把脖子上夹着的手机放在桌子上开成外放模式，对面的声音是圭贤的好亲故，沈昌珉。沈少爷不知道为啥对bbs很感兴趣，而且他知道他的亲故曺圭贤电脑玩的很6，就把维护服务器的活儿擅自交给了曺圭贤，并且告诉他，可以赚零花钱。曺圭贤就这么接了这个看似不疼不痒的活。直到一天打着游戏被抓去修理崩掉的服务器，他才知道原来这个活不好干，退是退不了，沈昌珉让他签了个四年的协议，他也就只能硬着头皮上了。 

“总之，先挂电话了，我对象来电话了，你们学校服务器崩掉也好，清净一天。”还没等昌珉说话，他就果断挂了，对象怎么会有服务器这种小活儿重要。 

“灵九～”曺·上一秒烦躁·圭·下一秒乖巧·贤上线 

“圭圭怎么没有及时接电话？” 

“你记不记得我被沈昌珉骗签的奴隶合同...” 

“这样啊...揉揉圭圭。辛苦啦。不过他干嘛找你，你又不是计算机系的，音乐系去管服务器也太夸张了...” 

“不说了！灵九你什么时候来找我啊？想你了～” 

“中秋节假期吧，你来找我不好吗？我爸妈就在仁川诶。” 

“我还没准备好嘛。” 

专心的和小对象黏黏糊糊的煲了一个小时的电话粥后，曺圭贤觉得生活又充满了活力，因为他本来就打算中秋节放假的时候给厉旭一个惊喜，他已经幸福的开始散发红茶味的信息素了，想想能闻到厉旭甜甜的车厘子味信息素就开心。曺圭贤开心的跳上床抱着被子在床上滚了两圈，直到整个屋子的都充满了红茶味之后，他才想起来好像服务器的事儿还没完。 

他记得刚才打开后台的时候，似乎看到了很多关于李东海的帖子。他认识这哥是去年的一次首尔所有大学联合的歌唱比赛里，他认识了这个长得好看的但是有点傻（其实是单纯）的哥。留了电话号码，但是也是很少联系，他知道李东海忙着打工，生活现充的很。他无聊的时候点开Gbbs的八卦区总能看见关于他的帖子。据说是蝉联三年的校草，他也认可，这哥长得确实好。可是今天居然有让论坛崩掉的效果。曺圭贤开始脑补这个自由灵魂的哥做出什么事儿才会引爆论坛，他想来想去想到了两个可能，一，这哥是omega的事儿被人发现了。二，这哥谈恋爱了。不得不说，曺圭贤的智商是真的高。他还真的猜中了一半。只是他还看见了另一个一同出现的名字“申东熙”。他对这个名字并不陌生，八卦区的帖子最近总是提及他。而且他还知道这个人是个很厉害的导演，出名早，只是野心不大，拍了几个有名的公益片和电影拿了不少奖，后来不知道怎么就隐退当教授去了，好像最近在油管做生活博主，曺圭贤对于申东熙还是很敬佩的，他很喜欢申东熙的拍摄手法和创意，就算是vlog也剪出了大片的感觉，果断就订阅了。 

可是今天这俩人是怎么凑到一起去的？他知道长得帅的东海哥是兽医系，可是申东熙的电影系的，能一同出现，曺圭贤闻到了八卦的味道。 

Gbbs不出所料已经崩掉了。他改了改参数，又让Gbbs重新运行了。但是这次他打算清一清这些垃圾帖子和垃圾用户。反正上课时间还早。 

Gbbs---闲聊区 

[热] 最强校草和最帅讲师超罕见的一同出现！！ 

今天电影系教授，前天才导演申东熙和兽医系学霸兼校草李东海一起出现在C区食堂了！论坛的各位有没有觉得次元壁破了啊！！！[图] [图] [图] 

1楼：我的天呐！！这是真的吗？！生图不能P！他们俩站一起绝配啊！我站cp了，别拦我！ 

2楼：新鲜热乎的生图！我就在现场！他们俩有说有笑的！绝对有一腿！ 

3楼：我靠靠靠靠靠靠！我就是申教授班的学生，我今天看见李东海来找申教授了！！就在教室外面乖乖的等着！！他俩没一腿，老娘就没有腿！！！ 

回复：楼主请说出您的故事，我一个朋友也想听听[耳朵] 

回复：楼主求一个完整故事！！ 

回复：楼上的各位看五楼！有完整版！ 

4楼：这..这算是师生恋吗？我有个大胆的想法.... 

5楼：我来了！我就知道要爆！今天我跟我们班的好姐妹一起远观李东海和申教授的互动，kswl！！申教授从包里里拿出了一支笔，给了李东海。划重点，姐妹们！那支笔巨可爱！还是卡通小熊，据本显微镜女孩推断应该是kkt friend联名的笔。然后李东海笑了！！他笑了！我从来没看到过他那样笑过，简直是高中时期青涩的大男孩啊，老娘的少女心啊！（昏倒） 

回复：楼主有图吗？！超想看那个笑容啊！ 

回复：不好意思，亲。没有图，因为不敢啊！那是我们教授诶！ 

回复：太可惜了！我也想看看Ｔ＾Ｔ 

6楼：你们都没看昨天的帖子吗？？？他俩昨天就在鼠兔约会来着啊...大惊小怪 

7楼：楼上的空口无凭哈，甩链接！ 

8楼：链接在这，图不高清，跟零几年的像素一样...勉强能看出来是他俩 

9楼：倒也不必，我看申教授也就一般般吧，最帅什么的野榜投票拿出来吹真的没必要 

10楼：哟，楼上酸什么呢？你有本事长成那样啊？ 

11楼：这就开始撕了？？？ 

12楼：怎么看帅哥还能撕呢？？作业太少？没恋爱谈？ 

13楼：申教授减肥之前确实差点事儿 

14楼：在这儿撕什么颜值呢？？？又不是选秀出道？ 

曺圭贤看着杂七杂八的帖子，删掉了一部分重复的，引战的用户又屏蔽了一批。不过，他对于8楼帖的链接很感兴趣，鼠兔他不常去，但是咖啡厅约会？他昨晚光顾着打游戏，也没看到。 

惊！电影系讲师与兽医系学生咖啡厅约会？同吃一个蛋糕？！一同回家？！ 

看着标题曺圭贤就觉得脑仁疼，这标题党也太缺德了。硬着头皮往下划。 

两张图都远远拍摄的，镜头有些晃，不是很清晰，而且鼠兔是不让拍照的。但是申东熙有特权，才能静静的录vlog，也不能拍全景。为了能拍这么个照片，照片主人也费尽心思了。 

图上的东海在吃蛋糕，后一张，似乎申东熙也在吃蛋糕。然后就是两个人一起出门的照片了。 

1楼：好帖无人？？ 

2楼：这么大一个瓜，周末晚上大家都约会去了吗？ 

3楼：图这么糊李东海都能这么好看，不愧是蝉联三年校草的人 

4楼：你们说李东海长得这么好看，申教授又是导演，会不会有什么交易或者合作啊？ 

5楼：楼上说话注意点，李东海可是出名的怕镜头，怎么会呢 

6楼：说到李东海怕镜头，我真的要点个炮了，最近新入学的一批学妹不要太过分，跟一群私生饭一样，没脑子的追着人家跑。害得李东海都从蜜糖咖啡厅辞职了[再见][再见] 安静欣赏帅哥它不香吗？？现在好了，没地方欣赏帅哥了[微笑] 我估计李东海突然出现在鼠兔也是因为图书馆老有女生围着他吧。真的太过分了。 

7楼：虽然楼上歪楼了，但是确实要谴责一句，新生太过分了！ 

后面的楼全是骂追着李东海的女学生们了。翻到最后还能看见几句从食堂照片过来“考古”的。东海哥最近有被人骚扰吗？圭贤挠了挠头，在论坛里一搜索，还真有不少骂人的帖子，关于追着李东海跑的学生。看来长得帅还真是烦恼啊。

不管怎么样，圭贤打算吃点东西看看书去上课了。至于他的东海哥，他打算周末去找他聊聊。说起来，沈昌珉不是同校吗？他不是上次认识了李东海，他都不管一下吗？ 

“歪？沈昌珉，你知道东海哥被骚扰的事儿吗？你不是学生会的吗？你们不管吗？” 

“你知道这有多难管吗？”沈昌珉刚下课就被曺圭贤的电话劈头盖脸一顿问，他知道曺圭贤是李东海的颜粉，他不知道曺圭贤居然这么上心，这可能就是爱豆的力量吧 

“怎么难管了？” 

“你想我们又不能给李东海找保镖吧？他打工的地方是公共场所，没法管啊。图书馆还好，至少不能吵闹，有图书管理员。问题是这些学生也没有跟到宿舍什么的，很难定性成骚扰，就没法管。” 

“我看你们学生会也就这样嘛，不怎么管事。” 

“也不能这么说，我们还在找有没有什么证据可以定，稍微做点处罚。” 

“唉，行了行了，我不懂这一套。明天有空吗？一起小酌两杯？” 

“行啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

抛去这些申东熙和李东海不知道的东西，两个人还是很聊得来的，一顿饭吃的很愉快。 

“你没想过当演员吗？”申东熙从昨天见到李东海就觉得，这张脸应该出现在镜头里，这是他的职业病。 

“没有，小时候看电视的时候想过，后来我发现我对镜头有恐惧症，无法发挥，就放弃了。” 

“这样啊，很可惜。” 

“不止你一个人这么说，很多人，从小到大都有人这么说我。星探也找过我很多回，可我真的不习惯面对镜头，我喜欢兽医这个职业，我从小就喜欢小动物，如果能帮助他们，我就很幸福了，比起在镜头前装成别人的样子。或许那样真的会赚很多钱，但是我不觉得我会开心。而且，我是个挺容易想多抑郁的人，大概也不适合那种强度的工作吧。” 

“喔，这倒是，你知道我为什么没有再拍电影吗，和你一样。我不喜欢那种压力，那种气氛。还是学校稍微单纯一些，更自由一些。” 

李东海抬头看着申东熙，他觉得似乎眼前这个人真可以理解自己。 

“嗯？怎么了？我脸上有东西吗？” 

“没有，只是很少有人能理解我。”他低头用塑料叉子戳了戳沙拉。他太习惯隐藏自己的负面情绪了，但他想跟申东熙说这些。他虽然没有什么人设可言，但他习惯性的展示出自己积极的一面，好的一面。现在想想看或许也是一种人设吧。 

“没事，你跟我说说也行。”申东熙不介意，他有种感觉，李东海虽然看上去非常可爱有礼貌但是内心却藏着另一个李东海，一个不会展示出来的他。之所以他这样感觉是因为他自己就是这样的一个人。他觉得他们两个是同一类人。只有认可了一个人，才会把心里那个脆弱的自己展现出来。申东熙觉得李东海是单纯的，比自己更加能释放出来。而他也算是在娱乐圈混过一段时间，更知道如何防备别人，也因为这样更难放下防备。但至少，他知道自己有对他心动，也有想法放下防备了，那就是好事，或许要花一段时间吧。 

吃过午饭，两个就各自分开了。李东海有课要上，而申东熙打算回趟家看看狗狗们。 

晚上回到宿舍，室友们看李东海的眼神都不一样了。 

“你们干嘛？” 

“你跟申教授...”室友D先开口了 

“怎么了？” 

“哎呀，没想到你居然跟教授谈恋爱。”室友A是个心直口快的alpha有什么说什么，等不及D的措辞就直接开门见山了。 

“什么谈恋爱？我不是跟你们说了普通朋友吗？” 

“可是Gbbs上都传开了你跟申教授一起去食堂，还有你去教室找他的事儿。我妹一直追着问我”室友B晃了晃手里的手机。 

“Gbbs？”李东海反应了一会儿，他是真的不上网。除了开学那天听说过这么个名字之外，他根本就没上过那个网站。 

“李东海你就认了吧！”C也煽风点火道。 

“不是，你们讲不讲道理啊？我都说没有了！”李东海有点生气了。这是造谣啊！他本来就没有和申东熙在一起，就算有指甲盖那么大的心动和暧昧，那也离谈恋爱差得远了。 

“唉，东海你别生气...大家就是好奇” 室友E赶紧来打圆场，就是八卦而已，吵起来算什么事。 

“可是昨天我都闻到你散发出信息素来了，你还要抵赖？” 

“我就是有点兴奋而已，兴奋都不行吗？信息素又不是只有谈恋爱才会散发出来” 

“你就因为一支笔兴奋？” 

“笔？” 

“Gbbs上写了。你去艺术学院的教学楼就为了一支笔。” 

“那是因为我见朋友兴奋，我和申教授聊得很来，很高兴，不行吗？你们要是讲不听，我也不解释了，反正你们宁可信Gbbs上说的，也不信我本人不是吗？”李东海把包扔到椅子上，一个人去卫生间洗漱了。 

越和室友们解释他就越觉得今天能理解他的申东熙的可贵。他越想越觉得委屈，甚至有点想哭。明明一起住了快三年的人，却还是不能理解自己。果然，理解这件事跟时间长短没有关系，时间短如申东熙，却可以很快理解。长如自己的室友，仍然不信。 

他躺在床上，给申东熙发了条短信。 

“申教授，你上次说的合租，还算数吗？”他到现在还不知道怎么称呼申东熙，就别扭的打出了“申教授”三个字 

刚回到家的申东熙给狗狗喂了零食，抱着沙拉碗啃着一盆菜，才想起来看手机。光看前三个字“申教授”他以为是哪个学生问问题。看了备注才知道原来是李东海。 

“呀，还喊我申教授，这么生疏吗。喊哥就行。你要是想搬的话周末就可以，不过，你要先看看房子什么样吗？” 

李东海收到回信的时候几乎要睡着了。 

“那我喊你东熙哥吧，你什么时候有时间，对了，房租大概多少啊。”李东海想了想发了短信过去。 

“和学校宿舍一个价钱，反正是我的房子，我收多少都可以，别担心。我周三下午有时间，你呢。” 

一句别担心，让东海安心了不少，原来那是他自己的房子啊。周三只有一节课，刚好合适。 

“我周三只有一节课在早上，下午有时间的。可是我的住宿费应该是退不了了吧。好亏啊。” 

申东熙看着跳出来的信息，不禁笑了。可真是个小财迷，不过学期中搬出来，确实有点亏。 

“如果你着急搬的话，确实有点亏，不过周末是我生日，我大方点就不要你这个月房租了。” 

“你的生日？那和我生日蛮近的。我是上个月的生日。” 

“那就这么说好了，周三下午三点，我带你看看房。” 

“好的，东熙哥晚安！” 

“晚安，好梦。” 

李东海虽然气自己室友的不理解，但还是忍了下来。毕竟自己要搬了。一旦搬家似乎就更锤死了自己跟申东熙的“恋情”，不过他也无所谓了。反正有就是有，没有就是没有。他懒得解释了。 

周三的下午他按照约定到了湖边的小路上等申东熙来接他去看房。灰色的轿车在他身边停下，车窗摇了下来，露出了一张戴着墨镜的脸，笑着看着他。 

“上车。” 

待东海坐上了副驾驶，轿车缓缓开远。恰巧在这附近的几个女生又开始议论了起来。 

“刚刚那个是李东海？” 

“好像是的。” 

“那个车好像是申教授的” 

“？！” 

“大新闻又出现了。” 

当申东熙把车停在地下车库里的时候，李东海就觉得事情不简单。 

“东熙哥...这儿的房子不便宜吧？” 

“还行吧，怎么问这个。” 

“我觉得如果真的在这里租房至少是学校公寓的两倍。” 

申东熙看着李东海有点怂怂的样子觉得十分可爱，打算逗逗他“不止两倍，四倍。” 

“！真的吗？”李东海瞳孔地震 

“假的，骗你的。下车吧。”他也太好骗了吧 

“东熙哥....”李东海又变成了委屈的小狗狗。 

“乖，走了，上电梯。” 申东熙有点迷茫不知道自己是不是像喜欢弟弟妹妹那样喜欢他了 

电梯一路到了5层才停下来，出了电梯门，他才发现原来这一层只有两户左右分开。他现在怀疑申东熙的真实职业了。 

指纹解锁了房门之后，李东海又开始瞳孔地震了。一进门正对着的是厨房，厨房前面是落地窗，墙壁刷成浅蓝色，厨房是开放式的。 

“我要换鞋吗？” 

“这里有一双备用的。”申东熙拉开鞋柜，拿出一双深蓝色的拖鞋。 

往里面走就更加夸张了。灶台和操作台右边靠墙的地方有一个大的双开门冰箱，左边是一个白色的吧台设计的桌子，两个高脚椅就是餐桌。旁边的空间是客厅，米色的沙发还有狗狗抓挠的痕迹。一张书桌，上面还有电脑，屏幕很大，机箱也不小在书桌下面，后面有一面墙的书籍。 

当他往上看才是真正惊到了，复式结构的公寓总是吊顶很高，左右各有两个开放的卧室。从沙发左边的楼梯就可以上去。 

“你第一次见到复式结构的公寓吗？”看着东海一脸好奇就知道他应该是第一次见这种公寓。 

“嗯。是第一次见到” 

这里是客厅，这里是厨房，很明显吧。然后，这里是厕所。这里是我通常工作的地方。这里上来是两个卧室，左边是我的卧室，右边暂时还没有人住，这个比较大，所以稍微配备了书桌和椅子。不过要擦一擦了，床上这些是我的杂物，我可以堆到杂物间。这个是衣柜，还挺大的。我一般都用我自己的浴室，但是如果你晚上想上厕所的话，这个也是可以的。楼上的话，就是会比楼下暖和一些，你可以用我的浴室洗澡，如果你觉得楼下太冷的话。大概就是这样了” 

“东熙哥，我觉得你没有说错，四倍的房租也差不多了。” 

“我不会收你四倍的，放心。” 

“我会问心有愧吧。” 

“其实也不用。我之所以这么想帮你还是觉得你人不错，值得。不需要觉得愧疚。” 

“哥，我会做饭，我可以给你做饭。” 东海想了想，自己有没有比较值钱的手艺。 

“哦？是吗？那还蛮不错的” 申东熙笑笑“那你打算周末搬过来？” 

“搬”他没有犹豫。 

“不过我很好奇，你怎么突然决定了。” 

李东海站在落地窗前，看着窗外的高楼大厦，默默的叹了一口气。 

“哥，你知道Gbbs吗？” 

“知道，我还在上学的时候还用过。” 

“那上面有人说我们俩谈恋爱了。” 

“所以？” 

说实话，申东熙听到”谈恋爱“三个字的时候，心跳加速了。他已经好久没有听别人传过他谈恋爱这样的事儿了，如果是以前，他都会笑一笑，无稽之谈。现在他却有点希望这件事情真实发生就好了。他不自然的在沙发上敲着手指。每次他开始像弹钢琴一样在桌子或者任何地方敲的时候，就是他紧张或者不自信的时候，这是他一直改不掉的习惯。 

“所以我的室友都信了。明明一起住了快三年，却还是不愿意理解我，非要靠Gbbs，道不同不相为谋。反正本来就想搬了。” 

“有人帮你搬吗？” 

“暂时大概是没有。”李东海想了想，除了隔壁Q大的曺圭贤，还是学弟，以及学弟的好亲故，本校的沈昌珉。似乎就没有认识的人了，自己的朋友还真是屈指可数啊。 

“东海，你会在乎别人的言论吗？”申东熙坐在沙发上，看着站在窗边的李东海，落日的余光是橘红色的，他侧身逆光而立，头微微垂着。只剩一个黑色的剪影。他很想把这一幕留住，他伸出双手用食指和拇指摆了一个框。把李东海和夕阳框在画面里。

“我会，我其实是个很敏感的人，虽然我看上去，好像很单纯什么都不管的样子。可是如果我真的能什么都不管，或许我就不会辞职了。”情绪的突然低落，让他又散发出了淡奶油味道的信息素。应该是快到发情期了，越来越不受控的腺体让他也有点烦躁。

“如果你不在乎的话，我可以帮你搬家。”

“其实从昨天晚上开始我就尝试着不在乎了。可是...”东海眼眶说着说着就红了，泪水大颗大颗的滚落下来，像是珍珠一样。“我好像很难做到，那是我的排解不掉的压力。除非没有人再看着我”

“我懂。就像是领奖台上的闪光灯一样。不管你怎么躲避，它都会一直在那里，不会因为你闭上眼睛就消失。对吗？”申东熙走过去，抬手擦掉了他脸上的泪水

“是的...就是那样...”他顺势抱住了申东熙，静静的靠在他胸前，虽然泪珠依然在滚落。申东熙对skinship还是有点敏感，但他知道面前的小猫咪是情绪所致。他要尽量让自己的心跳慢下来，因为他知道，东海会听到他的心跳。他抬手轻轻顺着东海的后背，就像是在安抚一只猫咪一样。

虽然整个屋子都充斥的一种淡奶油的味道，仿佛在什么烘焙坊里一样，但是申东熙并不觉得甜腻，虽然被刺激着不自觉得散发出了榛子味的信息素，但是似乎这两种味道在空气中取得了一种谜一样的平衡的默契。窗外的夕阳逐渐消失，东海的情绪也稳定了不少。

“不好意思啊，哥...我好像太情绪化了” 李东海看着申东熙胸口湿掉的那一片，有点内疚的低下了头。

“是不是快到发情期了？”

“嗯，应该也有关系。我给你做饭吧，反正已经这个时间了。”

“开灯”申东熙喊了一句，顺便打一个响指，整个房间都亮了起来。

李东海倒是被吓了一跳，现在科技可以这么智能了吗？

“我冰箱里食材不多。不知道你会不会用这个电子的灶台。锅在旁边的下面的抽屉里。灶台下面有烤箱。”

李东海头大了....似乎都是没有接触过的工具呢。先打开冰箱看了看，鸡蛋，蔬菜，肉都有一点。

“怎么样，chef lee，有什么想法吗？”

“哥，沙拉吃不吃。”李东海一脸的你不吃也不行了的样子。

“你的语气我觉得我没法反驳。”

“那就是吃。”

申东熙听着李东海的语气想到了之前在咖啡厅问他甜点吃不吃的样子了。

“你做什么我就吃什么。”申东熙一手撑着吧台，笑着看着他。

“鸡胸肉沙拉。”东海给了申东熙一个wink一个挑眉。申东熙立刻非常懂的捂着胸口，像是中了wink一样。逗得李东海哈哈哈大笑。

吃完一顿鸡胸肉沙拉，申东熙把李东海送回了宿舍。他觉得，跟申东熙一起住的日子会比宿舍好很多，不管是生活水平还质量，好好保护过他两年多的室友他还是有些不舍，打算周四买点礼物送他们，以及要赶紧递交住宿转移申请了。


	6. Chapter 6

周四递交的申请很快就批下来了，注明是不退还押金但可以退一半的住宿费。这让李东海有点惊讶。 

“你要搬出去了？”D看着李东海手上的批准说道 

“嗯，要搬了。” 

“搬到哪里啊，附近的房租很贵的诶，你找人合租了吗？” 

“合租了啊。周五晚上有时间吗？请你们吃顿饭。”李东海想了想，自己也算是合租吧。 

“有啊。” 

“那就成。” 

周五晚上，他请宿舍的人吃了一顿烤肉，虽然搬离宿舍这件事有点突然，但是他们也没有多说什么，只是聊了很多以前的事情，大家都很高兴。回到宿舍的时候，每个人都收到了他的礼物和小卡片。李东海的心思一直是细腻的，他懂得他的室友们待他很好，虽然不能理解他，但他是懂得感恩的。 

“圭贤啊，周六帮我搬家吗？请你吃饭。”李东海在走廊上打着电话 

“东海哥，无事不登三宝殿，也就是用我的时候才想起来联系我吧。”电话另一题头敲打键盘的声音不停，还有游戏的音效声。连带着李东海看不到的虫子眼也安排上了，曺圭贤表示自己就是个工具人。 

“哎呀，圭贤不会嫌弃的对不对。”无意识撒娇最致命，尤其是对于李东海的颜粉。 

“你需要车吗？” 曺圭贤“灵机一动”想到了一个绝好的“甩锅方式” 

“车的话，你不是不开车吗？” 

“沈昌珉那家伙有车啊。” 

“那也好，这样或许一次性就能搬完。” 

沈昌珉此时在屋子里打了个喷嚏，有人在背后说我？ 

周六早上，申东熙按照约定的时间开车到了宿舍门口。约定的时间比较早，因为李东海知道，等到学生们都起床了，按自己该死的人气怕不是又要一顿围观。 

申东熙的车是普通的轿车，装满了后背箱和后座，就先拉着去了公寓。李东海则要等沈昌珉开车来接下一波，他已经提前和申东熙讲好了。 

等了快十分钟，才等来沈少爷，他确实睡过头了，前一天晚上还在写作业的他被曺圭贤一个电话坑成了搬家公司的工具人。一听是李东海，他就认了，毕竟学生会没有能力管好新入学的学妹们对他造成了困扰，无论怎么说都有点愧疚。 

“早啊。”沈昌珉打了个哈欠，他昨天写作业写到凌晨两点，才想起来第二天要7点去帮李东海搬家，能起床全靠夺命连环闹钟，结果还是晚了一点。 

“你没问题吧？你看起来很困啊” 

“没问题，搬上车吧。”昌珉的车也是轿车，能装的东西跟申东熙的差不多，不过刚刚好，把东西装完。虽然搬家噪音很大，可是前一天室友们依旧要么打游戏，要么打电话给对象到很晚，早上都起不来。 

“说起来，昌珉你住哪里？”李东海上了副驾驶，一边系安全带一边问道 

“我吗？就在你搬去的隔壁那栋楼啊。” 

“真的吗？” 

“是啊。曺圭贤他自己不早早过来，却让我早起。”昌珉不住的揉着眼睛。还好是安全的把李东海送到了小区里。还顺便帮他把东西送上了电梯才离开。 

“你不会困得找不到家吧？” 

“不会，这不至于，也就几百米的距离。”沈昌珉摆了摆手离开了，他要回家睡个回笼觉，然后好好的坑曺圭贤一顿酒才行。 

“你东西还不少嘛。” 

“好歹住了快三年。东西肯定少不了。”李东海看着客厅的几个箱子头疼，他起得比平时早，昨天因为搬家也没有睡好，现在又累又困，还有点饿。 

“哥，我能歇会儿再收拾吗？”声音也带上了几分撒娇的感觉。 

“行，当然行。”申东熙是拒绝不了李东海的撒娇的 

“喝咖啡吗，我可以给你冲一杯。” 

“我想睡觉...”他倒在沙发上，无意识的撅着嘴。 

“那就睡吧。”看着李东海的小表情，申东熙只能想到两个字“心空” 

“算了，我还是一口气都弄好再睡吧。”李东海从沙发上站了起来，甩了甩头发,开始往楼上搬箱子。 

在申东熙的帮助下，李东海在一个上午之内算是把房间整理的差不多了。由于这间卧室之前没有人住，桌椅之类都是申东熙随便配置的，清一色白，不过所幸李东海并不介意白色。倒是他带来的各种简易的健身用品让他有点惊讶，这小子居然这么注重健身吗？ 

“哥...”他趴在床边的玻璃格挡上往下喊道，声音都是软的，他真的没啥力气了，搬家太累了。 

“怎么了？”申东熙正在厨房煮咖啡。抬头看着趴在玻璃格挡上的李东海。 

“我可以洗个澡嘛...” 

“可以啊，随意哦。你用我的浴室也可以或者楼下这个。” 

“那我懒得下楼了”说完就缩了回去。 

当申东熙喝着咖啡批改论文的时候，李东海已经洗完澡，慢悠悠的走下楼了。湿漉漉的头发软软披散着，一件简单的白T恤，灰色的长裤。清爽的像个中学生。 

“哥，你的狗呢？”李东海找出一个马克杯，倒了点咖啡，突然想起来之前申东熙说有两个狗狗。 

“在我妹和我妈那里。今天你搬家，我昨天就送去了。”申东熙回过头看着站在厨房喝咖啡的李东海“你不是累了吗，去睡一觉吧。” 

“洗完澡好多了。下周还有考试，我还是去看看书吧” 

“说起来，你把你课程表发我一份。哦，还有，下周日你可以去鼠兔面试，我问钟真了，他们还收人。” 

“课程表吗？真的吗，哥你也太好了。” 

“我看看你早上都什么时候上课，可以开车一块把你带过去。” 

“嗯，成。哦，对了，哥...我好像，快到发情期了。” 

“你平时就打抑制剂吗？” 

“差不多吧，偶尔，圭贤和昌珉可以临时标记一下。不过大部分时候就是抑制剂” 

“那玩意对身体不好啊，经常打。” 

李东海突然沉默了，可是他要说让申东熙标记他吗，这怎么说的出口...自己会不会要求太多了。 

“你想被我标记吗？”申东熙见他沉默，就知道这孩子肯定是因为不好意思，那就要自己主动一点了，他放下手里的咖啡杯，走过去，拍拍他的肩膀。 

“啊...那个，会不会太...”李东海在想自己到现在为止似乎一直是索取而不付出，这样会不会不太好，就连工作好像都是对方帮自己找的。他抬起头对上申东熙的黑色眸子，他从那双眼睛里看到安心，一种能让他很放心的感觉。 

“我不是跟你说放松一点也没关系吗？只有咱们俩在的地方，怎么还这么紧张。”申东熙捏了捏李东海的后颈，仿佛撸猫一样。 

“大概是，刚搬过来不适应吧。过两天应该就好了。” 

李东海话音刚落，肚子就叫了起来，真是刚刚好的时候。 

“我也饿了，你之前说会做饭，那以后做饭就交给你咯。” 

“没问题！”李东海的脸上又恢复了明朗的笑容。 

第二天早上申东熙不是自然醒的，而是被信息素叫醒的。他迷迷糊糊中觉得自己躺在一片打发的奶油里，又香又甜。可是为什么呢？昨天晚上好像发生了什么，但是他记不清了。伸手想要去拿床头柜上的手机，才发现好像旁边多出来一个人，正蜷缩在自己身边。奶油的香味就是从这里来的。 

噢，是李东海。申东熙顺手把他捞进怀里。一边捋着他的毛躁的头发，一边回忆着昨天晚上到底发生了什么。 

时间回到前一天凌晨两点钟，李东海本来在睡觉，发情期毫无预警的来了，而且折腾的他睡不着觉。同一个屋子里还有一个alpha,李东海纠结着。昨天申东熙说他可以提供帮助，可是真的要去吗。隔着玻璃挡板，看着对面睡得正香的申东熙，最后还是决定过去，躺在同一张床上应该就能解决不少问题了。他悄悄的跑到申东熙那一侧，带着一股香甜的淡奶油味道。 

“东熙哥～东熙哥～” 

“嗯？”申东熙睡得很好，叫了好几声才有反应。 

“我在你床上睡一会可以吗？”受到奶油信息素的刺激，申东熙本能的散发出了榛子味的信息素。闻到这个味道，李东海觉得好多了。 

“嗯....”申东熙没有回答可不可以，只是往旁边挪了挪，本来就是queen size的床，睡两个人完全够。于是李东海就这么小心翼翼的躺下了。有了榛子味的陪伴，李东海梦见了自己变成了一只小松鼠幸福的抱着一颗大榛子。 

申东熙总算是记了好像李东海确实说要睡在自己旁边这句话，加上之前说过发情期的问题，他就想明白了整件事。他慢慢的坐起来，伸手去够床头柜上的手机，试图不吵醒李东海。 

手机上显示现在是7点钟刚过。他觉得自己如果现在起床，李东海会因为他信息素的离开而醒过来。可是，人有三急...申东熙决定速去速回。 

待他从厕所出来，果然看到一脸睡懵了样子的李东海正抱着被子坐在床上，一动不动，申东熙透过李东海的样子似乎看到了小时候的妹妹，也是这样虽然看上去是睡醒了，脑子却不转，眼神都是呆呆的。 

“醒了？”他问道。 

李东海没有说话只是点点头。看见申东熙走过来，自然的张开双手。这下申东熙真的恍然觉得回到了十来岁的时候。妹妹也是这样等着被他抱起来的。申东熙开始怀疑自己是不是捡了个弟弟回家。叹了口气，发情期的omega都是这么软软的吧。不管怎么说，这个状态的李东海惹得他一阵心动，虽然他不知道是不是信息素还是什么的影响。 

申东熙走过去双手从他腋下穿过试图把他抱起来，习惯性的像是抱着自己的妹妹一样。李东海也很乖，搂着申东熙的脖子，双腿勾住他腰，下巴抵着他的肩膀。申东熙随即一手托住他的屁股，怕他掉下来，他想着或许用哄自己妹妹起床的方式，对这只小猫咪管用吧。他抱着李东海开始慢慢的晃了起来，还哼着儿歌。 

“噗...”李东海笑了“哥....我都20了” 

“20了，我看你也就三岁，你知道吗，我妹妹小时候就是这样，跟你现在一模一样。我就这么抱着她，哄她起床。”李东海拍拍申东熙的背，让他放自己下来。坐在床上的李东海精神比刚才好了很多。 

“现在好点了？” 

“嗯。”李东海乖乖的点点头，嘴角又弯成了月牙。 

申东熙也坐了下来，李东海从后面趴上了他的肩膀，像个无尾熊一样挂在他身上，两只胳膊没有力气的搭在他肩上，靠近他脖子的地方是腺体，榛子味道最浓的地方。申东熙现在觉得自己家不是家，是烘焙坊...而自己则被一股奶油味包围着，仿佛坐在了奶油蛋糕里。 

“咬我吧。”东海声音低低的在他耳朵旁边说。 

“那你这个月可能都是榛子奶油味了。你想好了”申东熙伸手捏了捏垂在他胸前的手腕，那手腕很细，骨节突出。他用拇指摩挲着那突出的骨节，缓声说道。 

“我还要复习，下周考试...”李东海开始撒娇了，撒娇无耻，但是管用就行，他从昨天就发现了这招有效。而且他发情期的时候本来就是这样软软的，基本上不需要刻意。 

“知道了。”申东熙有一种直觉自己好像被李东海这家伙抓到弱点了，要被吃死了。虽然这么想着，他心里还是愿意的。侧过头去，咬破了李东海的后颈的腺体，打上了榛子味的标记。打过标记之后，李东海还是觉得身上软趴趴的没力气。 

“哥，我饿了。” 

“你躺着吧，我去给你做点吃的。” 申东熙也没有换掉睡衣就下楼了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是贤旭出场环节～

五分钟之后，李东海被厨房飘上来培根的香味抓了起来，他趴在申东熙床头的玻璃挡板上往下看着在准备早餐的申东熙。他好像看着也没有那么大只。其实申东熙看上去大只是因为本身骨架大。虽然李东海比申东熙身高矮不了多少，但是因为小骨架，总觉得自己比他身材小不少。 

“东海啊，下来吃饭了。”他不看也知道李东海肯定在楼上趴在那看他做饭。 

“喔，来啦。”经过休息，他感觉体力恢复了不少。还是打标记比较直接比较有效比较快，李东海一边想着一边摸着脖子走下楼。 

“哥，一会儿去鼠兔吗？” 

“去呗。早上人应该挺少的。” 

“你不是经常录vlog吗？好像没看你在录诶。” 

“我这一个礼拜不是一直围着你转吗。”申东熙漫不经心的抬头看着李东海。而李东海则专心的用刀划开盘子里的煎蛋，溏心流了出来。 

“围着我转？”他吃了一口才抬头，发现申东熙正看着他。他有点不好意思了。 

“记得发我你的课程表。昨天你忘了。” 

“哦，对对对。” 

“你不用SNS吗？” 

“不怎么用，我不太上网，我都没有笔记本电脑。” 

“聊天软件呢？” 

“好像也没有....” 

“李东海同学，你该通网了。”申东熙伸手敲了敲李东海的脑壳。 

“哥，你也知道我手机可旧了。”李东海撇撇嘴 

“我给你一个。” 

“？哥？” 

“我手机多的是。” 

由于前一天晚上约定好，如果一个人做饭另一个就要洗碗，今天早上轮到李东海洗碗。而申东熙则是去自己的柜子里找一台换掉的手机，他对于电子产品更新换代的很快，但他很少扔掉旧手机，还专门有个抽屉保存。洗碗结束之后，李东海还细心的擦了一遍灶台。 

“你用这个吧。” 

“苹果8？” 

“嗯。你的卡是不是要剪一下。” 

于是，李东海用上了“现代人”的智能手机，还注册kkt账号，加了第一个好友，申东熙。 

在去鼠兔的路上，李东海表示担忧，自己的出现会不会给那帮疯狂的学妹蹲点的机会。而申东熙说没关系，鼠兔除了拍摄食物照片，是不可以在店内随意拍照的，应该会好很多。尤其是现在李东海不是一个人了。或许是被打了标记，他觉得在申东熙旁边就会有种安全感。 

早上的咖啡厅，人确实不多，还是上次那个位置，最里面靠窗户的那一桌。两个人还是点了老样子的咖啡，就开始分别干自己需要干的事情了。上午的时间很快就过去了，似乎没有很疯狂的学妹追过来，李东海也稍稍放下心来。到了吃中午饭的时间，两个人在附近转了转，找了一家小吃店随便吃了点东西就回了鼠兔，才发现人突然变多了。不过，还好不算吵。 

又过了两个小时，李东海去续杯咖啡的时候，钟真又给了他一块巧克力司康，说是谢谢他上次的建议。 

“喔，钟真给你的？”申东熙看着端着司康回来的李东海问道 

“嗯，是他给的，说是谢谢我上次的意见。” 

“不错。”他看了一眼碟子里的司康，又转过视线看着电脑屏幕 

不知道为什么，李东海很喜欢申东熙转过视线的样子，不管是从别的地方转向自己，从自己身转到别处。咖啡厅里的人多了起来，他也能感觉到投在自己身上的视线多了起来，要是平时也不会这么敏感，真是要命的发情期。每当他觉得不自在的时候，就会抬头看一下申东熙，然后又能安下心来，因为他知道现在是有人陪着他的。他在不知不觉之间已经把申东熙当做他的一个无形的支撑。 

在橘色夕阳余晖降落在桌子上的时候，李东海合上了笔记，伸了个懒腰。今天的学习可以到此为止了。他又习惯性的看向申东熙，光线投在他脸上，高挺的鼻梁像一座山脉阻挡了光线，把一张俊朗的脸分成了光与暗。李东海好奇的伸手想要去触碰他的鼻子上的明暗交界线，却又停在了空中，他怕打扰了申东熙的工作。 

此时的申东熙刚批改好一份论文作业，一抬头就是李东海悬在空中的手，然而，他没有躲，也没有去看那只手，却看向了李东海的眼睛，他记得上周他第一次见到李东海的时候，他的眼睛也是这样澄澈的。 

这一幕只持续了几秒，却被不远处的一个男生拍了下来，他本来没有注意过这边的两个人，他进来的时候也觉得这两个人只是单纯的拼桌。当他看完书，打算休息一下眼睛的时候却无意中看到了这一幕。作为一个摄影系的学生，他觉得不把这个拍下来简直是愧对自己的专业。即使是只有手机摄像头的后置，在自然光影的打造和巧妙的构图，也是足以让这张照片做屏保壁纸的水平了。 

因为这张照片，Gbbs再次差点炸成烟花。 

照片里的主人公当然是对此一无所知。 

“东海？怎么了，我脸上有东西吗？”申东熙看他的手悬在半空有点奇怪。 

“哦，没...”他都不知道自己悬空了多久，要不是申东熙出声，他才反应过来，放下手的一刹那，手肘碰到了咖啡杯，还好里面的咖啡已经被喝掉了三分之二，申东熙反应足够快扶住了要倒下来的杯子。 

“哥，对不起！”他很不好意思，自己想要碰人家脸不成，反而差点碰洒咖啡，还是人家帮忙扶住的。 

“没事。我以为我脸上有什么东西。” 

“没有没有”李东海连忙摆手道 

“累了吗？回家吧。今天早点回去。” 

“好！” 

收拾好东西，两个人照例和钟真打了招呼就离开了。 

“昌珉啊。”曺圭贤“趴在沙发上打着电话。“来我家喝两杯吗？” 

“好啊，马上到！” 

当昌珉按了密码锁进门的时候，曺圭贤已经挑好要喝的酒了。 

“你猜怎么着。”沈昌珉一进门就是一句问话，搞得曺圭贤以为他已经喝了一轮才来的，这么慢没头没脑。 

“Gbbs又炸了。”昌珉往沙发上一躺，把手机扔在沙发上，一脸烦躁。 

曺圭贤愣了一下，紧接着就是一脸嫌弃“要我说你们学校放弃这个破论坛另建一个，不香吗？怎么动不动就崩” 

“还不是东海哥。” 

“又是东海哥？”曺圭贤开着红酒的手停了下来，把酒瓶塞到沈昌珉手里，就会卧室拿了笔记本出来，放在茶几上。沈昌珉自顾自的开了红酒，又去厨房熟门熟路的拿了一对玻璃杯出来。 

“这哥最近怎么回事？” 

“是一张照片，申东熙申教授你知道吧？”昌珉一边倒红酒一边平心静气的说 

“知道啊，上次炸了不就因为他俩一块出现。” 

“今天的更‘劲爆’，你看见了吗？”他凑过去看圭贤的电脑屏幕，却看见他在用管理员权限拉黑了好多用户。还真是不记仇的A型血。 

Gbbs---美图分享区 

[热] 光与影，我与你 

自然的光影协调正如我与你之间的距离一样刚好。 

（手机拍的！构图我尽力了，只几秒的瞬间被我捕捉到了！这个光影真是绝了！摄影系新手奉上！） 

[图] 

1楼：哇！太美了吧！可以抱走做壁纸吗？ 

回复：可以的 

2楼：楼主是不是应该先取得别人的肖像权再发啊？ 

回复：不好意思，我也不认识图上的人，但是刚好是逆光剪影也看不清楚就.... 

3楼：你们不觉得这两个剪影很眼熟吗？ 

4楼：楼主你这个在哪儿拍的？ 

回复：鼠兔咖啡厅 

回复：居然是鼠兔！！我怎么没看见！今天下午吗？ 

回复：是的，就是今天下午 

回复：我绝对是眼瞎了！！错过了！ 

5楼：我怎么觉得像是前些日子八卦区的申教授和李校草啊？ 

6楼：卧槽，楼上你什么X光眼！！这不就是他们俩吗？！ 

7楼：越看越像啊！！这应该发八卦区吧！！！ 

“就这？就这？？”曺圭贤要摔眼镜了，想了想还是喝口酒冷静了一下“你们G大学生是不是真的很闲？” 

“不闲啊，可能是东海哥和申教授都太...”沈昌珉突然不知道怎么形容了。 

“东海哥是校草，校草疑似有了男朋友，结果居然是自己学校教授。所以很炸？？哪儿炸了？”曺圭贤不懂，就算是东海哥真的跟申教授在一起了，然后呢？？他又不是什么爱豆，靠贩卖男友人设，到底碍着谁了？他真心觉得G大的学生怕不是疯了。 

“哎，你不懂，这不就是变相师生恋嘛。一，李东海算是G大风云人物吧，蝉联三年校草的人，感情史是0，好不容易有谈恋爱的倾向，喜欢他的可不都疯了。二，申教授是什么人，除了教授，他以前也是天才导演来着。谈恋爱，对象还是学生。三，年龄差师生恋。仨加一块，我觉得炸上naver热搜都不奇怪，别说我们学校的“古董级”bbs了。” 

“我不理解，不都是人吗？算了算了。”曺圭贤合上笔记本电脑，放回了卧室。 

“喝酒。不聊这个了。” 

“不错吧，这瓶酒。”曺圭贤得意的晃着酒杯。 

“不错，你的珍藏？” 

“那是，挑红酒我在行。对了，我跟你说，我下周末要去找我们家灵九.....” 

沈昌珉顿时觉得高脚杯里的红酒不香了，甚至隐隐有狗粮的味道。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 申东熙的妹妹出场助攻————！

另一边，申东熙把李东海的指纹录入了门锁，这样方便他每天出入。刚刚打开门，两只灰白色的狗狗就扑了上来。 

“辣炒！盖饭！”申东熙有些惊喜，居然送回来了。 

“哥，你回来了，嗯？”随着辣炒盖饭出现的还有一个漂亮的女孩子。 

“噢，这是我妹妹，安多英，在Q大读研究生，新闻系的。” 

“你好，我叫李东海””李东海稍微有点紧张，陌生人啊，居然是东熙哥的妹妹，不过为什么不同姓呢，不过他也没有问出口。 

“你好”多英伸出手和东海握了握。“你就是我哥的室友啊。李东海这个名字我有点耳熟，真人真的很帅呢。” 

“你认识东海？”申东熙倒是不知道 

“认识啊，我记得两年前，首尔大学联合歌唱比赛的时候，还上了热搜呢，我有学妹当时去拍照取素材，我当时忙着赶稿子没去。只看见了照片。” 

“是，这样吗？”东海不好意思的挠挠头。 

“嗯，怎么有股奶油的味道，你们买蛋糕了？” 

“是，东海的信息素味道吧，如果你闻到了淡奶油的味道”申东熙解释道 

“哥，你标记他了？”多英一脸惊讶，她在奶油味里闻到了她哥的榛子味信息素。 

李东海的耳朵要红了，被别人说出自己被标记，怎么会这么害羞啊.... 

“不好意思啊，东海，我妹性格比较直，也是alpha。如果你闻到了松子的味道，那是她的信息素。” 

“是，是这样吗？”女alpha和男omega一样，都是相当稀有的。他抬起头看着那个女孩子，五官也长得相当大气，虽然个子不高，但应该是很有气场的，只不过现在收敛了。他又看看申东熙，是不是东熙哥也是这样的呢？ 

“我妹啊，可是以后要开新闻社的alpha。”申东熙朝多英挤挤眼睛，开玩笑道。 

兄妹关系可真好啊，李东海有点想念东华哥了。 

“别在门口聊了，进门吧。” 

李东海刚把书包放下，坐到沙发上，两只可爱的狗狗就扑了上来。本来就很喜欢狗狗的。 

“东熙哥，他们叫什么啊？” 

“辣炒，是妹妹。盖饭是哥哥。” 

“都是吃的？” 

“我是猪肉。”申东熙突然来了一句 

“为什么是猪肉？” 

“因为我太喜欢吃猪肉了。” 

“所以是辣炒猪肉和猪肉盖饭？”李东海这才反应过来。“他们真的好活泼啊。” 

“今天妈不来了，让咱俩庆祝一下就好。”多英站在厨房分类着买来的菜。 

“那你要给我做饭吗？” 

“当然了，我是不怎么会做饭，但是，我煮面煮的特别好！” 

“行，那就交给chef Ann了。”申东熙一回头，就开始宠溺孩子模式“辣炒～盖饭～”他从沙发下面拿出两个篮子，都是狗狗的玩具。李东海也索性坐在地上和狗狗们玩了起来。 

安多英看着在客厅地板上玩的比狗狗还开心的两个大男人，突然觉得很放心。自己在感情上似乎一直很顺，倒是她哥，反过来让她担心。现在有这么个性格可爱的人陪着他，让她也放心不少。她和金钟云一样总觉得他没有走出上一次恋爱的阴影，现在看来好了很多。 

“吃饭咯～多英牌炸酱面。” 

“你第一个学会的菜就是炸酱面。”申东熙看着碗里的面，又看着多英“然后这也是你最后学会的一个菜。” 

“看在你是寿星的面上，今天就不打你了。”多英摩拳擦掌道 

寿星？这时李东海才想起来，今天是申东熙的生日啊。 

“多英姐的炸酱面很好吃啊。”李东海吃了一口，细细嚼着，味道真的很好。 

“那是～最擅长的菜没有之一。” 

满足的吃了一顿饭之后，是李东海和申东熙洗碗，毕竟按规矩，做菜的人不需要洗碗。而多英则是拿出了准备好的蛋糕。 

“祝你生日快乐～祝你生日快乐～”看到两个人洗过碗，多英端着插着蜡烛的蛋糕走了过来。 

“这个蛋糕是？” 

“钟真叫我拿的。中午趁你俩出去吃饭的时候。知道你们俩都不怎么喜欢吃甜食，就特意做了5寸的。哥你也别有负担了，今天过生日就好好吃吧。” 

李东海和申东熙对视了一眼，居然是榛果千层。 

安多英不知道他们跟榛果千层有什么故事，只以为他们是不想吃甜品而已。 

吹灭蜡烛之后，三个人分了蛋糕吃。 

“多英姐，你在Q大，认不认识曺圭贤啊？”李东海突然想到“工具人”曺圭贤 

“嗯，音乐系的那小子吗？认识。那孩子可真是天才。” 

“就是昨天开车帮我搬家的昌珉的亲故。一起喝酒的亲故。”李东海给申东熙解释道 

“这样吗？感觉你认识的人也不少啊。” 

“没有，就这么几个人....” 

“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”多英是个自来熟，顺便就开始打听哥哥同居的这个校草的情况 

“我有个哥哥，是外科大夫，也在首尔，他挺忙的。” 

“李东华？”多英突然说了一句 

“你怎么知道的...”李东海开始怀疑这申家兄妹是不是都有什么读心术。 

“我之前采访过他。我有一篇针对首尔医生职场状况的调查采访，一个项目。我就觉得你们俩长得像，名字也像，真是你哥哥啊。” 

实际上，惊讶的不只是李东海，申东熙也觉得自己妹妹这个交际圈也太广了。 

“新闻系的嘛。这样是正常的。” 

三个人聊天聊地，吃了快一个小时的蛋糕。八点的时候安多英表示第二天要开会得早点回家，顺便家里还有只大狗狗在等她。申东熙听懂了，觉得刚才吃进去的东西在胃口里都变成了柠檬酸。李东海没听懂，单纯的认为安多英也养狗，还看了看辣炒盖饭吃没吃狗粮，在要问出什么品种的狗狗之前，申东熙切断了他的声音，并让妹妹小心驾驶早点回家。 

安多英是走了，李东海还有点余兴，又跟狗狗玩了起来。申东熙则是打开了电脑，看着收到的李东海的课程表。 

“东海啊。”申东熙看着电脑里两个人的一周课程表，一边喊李东海过来。 

“什么事啊。” 

“我看你早课也不少，周一周二周三周五。” 

“是的，哦，对了，哥。我有早上出去锻炼的习惯。”他站在申东熙的左侧，右手自然的搭在他肩膀上。 

“晨练？” 

“嗯，我在宿舍的时候都是早上六点半起，出去锻炼，早上空气真的非常好。哥你要不要一起？” 

“可以考虑，虽然我没有这个习惯。” 

“哥，这个对减肥和身体健康都很有好处的。” 

“你知道，出了公寓门右边走，绕过6号楼就有一片湖。可以绕着那里慢跑。” 

“哥，你怎么知道我会绕着湖跑？”李东海第三次质疑申东熙的专业不是电影而是心理学。 

“你很好懂的。”申东熙扬起头看他“你不是说过不喜欢被别人注视的压力吗？那体育场就不是个很好的选择了，一般来说除了运动场，可以固定锻炼身体的地方，在大学里就是湖周围了吧，健身房六点半可不开门。” 

“你太厉害了..”李东海一脸神奇，东熙哥怎么连分析都会。 

“不算厉害啦。”他伸手掐了掐李东海的小脸“是很基本的东西，拍电影很多时候就是要揣摩人性才能拍好，这个领域你不了解，不懂很正常。”而且他觉得李东海的脸蛋手感很好，他默默在心里补了一句。 

“明天你上午11点半下课，1点是开会？” 

“嗯，那个是我们艺术学院的会，隔一周开一次明天正好要开。但是明天12点跟一个学生有约。”申东熙有点烦恼的挠挠头。 

“我下午两点上课，哥要吃什么我给你送去吧，你办公室几楼？” 

“C501，还是上次那个楼。我都可以，你买我就吃。” 

“哥，我怎么觉得，被你标记之后有依赖性了，是我的错觉吗？” 

“会吗？你以前被临时标记也会这样吗？” 

“好像不会诶...” 

总而言之，因为“不明原因”的依赖性，李东海同学现在正顺理成章的趴在申东熙床上玩手机。 

“呀...李东海”申东熙刚洗完澡从浴室出来就看见在床上抱着手机打滚的李东海 

“哥，特殊时期嘛。” 

其实申东熙也没有反感李东海主动靠近这件事，只不过这靠近速度是不是有点快。 

“对了，今天你生日哦，我都忘了，也没有买礼物....” 

“没事的”他揉了一把李东海的头发，其实李东海能搬进来就是最大的礼物了。 

“哥，生日快乐！”李东海直接亲了申东熙一下。“就这样！代替礼物吧！” 

申东熙在心里默念：一定是因为发情期才这么主动的。 

不过，确实，李东海为何这样的原因，很大一部分是因为被标记了，对标记自己的人产生了依赖性和不能阻挡的亲近感，另一方面，发情期让他本来不明显的心动变得更明显，而且被放大了很多倍，也更容易表达出来了。 

第二天早上，申东熙的闹钟还没响就感觉到有东西在拍他的脸，梦里是鸽子的翅膀，梦外是李东海的手.... 

“怎么了，大早起” 

“哥，晨练啊！” 

“哦...对。”好像昨天是答应了他，忍着困意爬起来才发现，这孩子已经换好衣服了，他真的好积极... 

被李东海拽出家门晨跑，虽然还带着几分睡意，在遇到新鲜晨雾的时候就全醒了。他从来没有这么早出门过。 

“哥，怎么样，是不是感觉心情很好？”绕湖跑了两圈后，两个人都微微出了一点薄汗，就停了下来。 

“是不错，我没有这么早出门过。” 

“早上空气最好了，首尔空气真的没有木浦好，但是我发现早上空气是一天中最好的。”在李东海的指导下，做了简单的拉伸，就散步回家了。 

“哥，今天我下课比较早，你也是，要不去买菜吧？我看冰箱里东西不多了。” 

“好啊，你四点下课吗？哪个教学楼，我去接你。” 

当李东海从申东熙车上下来的时候，他已经准备好被眼光扫射和非议的准备了。申东熙也开导过他，他们是他们你是你，问心无愧就好，看你一眼掉不了一斤肉。李东海也决定要挑战自己这个弱点。 

而当他拿着打包好的三明治和一杯咖啡走进艺术学院教学楼的时候，果不其然和早上一样，女生们的注目礼。他只能微笑着点点头，他现在心情好的很，不知道是不是因为向着熟悉的信息素靠近，他脚步都轻快很多。 

路过二楼的时候一样碰到了上次碰到的女生们，他记不得那些女生，可是那些女生总是记得他的。 

I：刚才我是不是又...又看见了校草？ 

H：对，你没看错…我也看见了 

S：他去哪儿了？ 

G：三楼 

H：三楼几乎没有教室，只有办公室... 

B：等会儿...Q是不是12点跟申教授有约！！！ 

I：卧槽....那她是不是会看见？！ 

H：如果我们没想错的话，Q一定会看见李东海在申教授办公室.... 

S：等Q回来，一定要好好问问她！！ 

“C501，应该是这里。”李东海嘟嘟囔囔着，他的第一次来艺术学院的办公区。C501的门口还站着一个女生，正是刚才那群女生所说的Q。李东海友好的冲她笑笑点点头。 

Q紧张得吞了吞口水，天哪，自己不是再等申教授吗，怎么等来了校草！！他也太好看了吧！素颜啊素颜！皮肤这么好？近距离看更帅了，昏倒.jpg。他手里还拿着一个纸袋，还有咖啡，现在是午餐时间，所以...所以...他是来找申教授吗？ 

“请问，申教授在里面吗？” 

“我...我也找他。”Q回答的驴唇不对马嘴，看见帅哥语言系统都不工作了，尤其是看着他的眼睛，Q已经没有彩虹屁可以讲了。她努力从李东海的眼睛里转移开视线。 

“嗯？” 

“不，他去厕所了，一会儿就来。” 

“哦哦，好的。谢谢你。诶，对了。”他把咖啡杯放在窗台上，打开手里的纸袋，翻了翻，拿出四五颗包装精致的糖果。“你拿去吧。” 

“诶？诶！”校草居然给我糖吃！！她颤抖的拿过他手里的糖，她想着这辈子都不会吃，供起来就好！ 

“你不要觉得有压力啊....刚才买三明治的时候，非要送我几颗糖，但是我和东熙哥，哦，申教授都不吃糖的，就给你吧。”李东海眯起眼冲他笑了笑。 

“东海，你来了？”申东熙上完厕所回来，就看到李东海和来问论文事项的女生都站在门口。 

“哥，啊，咳咳，申教授，您的午餐到咯。还有热拿铁。”李东海笑得十分可爱。Q甚至听到了撒娇的味道，她甚至想打自己的脸让自己清醒一点，但她真的被李东海的声音萌到了。 

Q是Omega，她是那群女生里唯一一个omega，对于信息素很敏感。她似乎能闻到，当申教授接近的时候，李东海散发出的信息素的味道，居然是淡奶油味！她猜了一个礼拜都没有猜中。这个男孩子也太甜了吧，她要当妈粉了。 

不过，她还闻到了淡奶油中夹杂的其他味道，似乎是坚果的味道。还没等她分析出这是什么味道的时候，申教授就叫她进办公室了。 

“那我走咯，你忙吧。好好吃饭，下午四点记得接我。” 

“OK，记得了。” 

恍惚间，李东海似乎冲她笑了笑就走了。 

Q直到问完问题，都觉得自己好像在梦里，这梦幻的对话，到底真的发生了吗？看着口袋里的糖果，她知道不是梦。Q出了办公室的门，拿着手机不知道该点开Gbbs到八卦区叙述一下自己的奇妙经历还是应该先跟自己的好姐妹讲一下自己的发现。 

点开聊天室，她才发现这帮好姐妹都因为李东海去了办公室的方向而等着自己跟她们汇报发生什么事情。她没有在聊天框打字，而是退出去登录了Gbbs，准备发个贴捋一捋自己刚刚都经历了什么。 

Gbbs---闲聊区 

梦幻30分钟，关于S教授和L校草。 

首先，楼主真的没疯。图一的邮件截图表示我真的刚刚因为早就约定好的时间去过办公室，图二的糖果各位都知道是哪家店的吧。我11：30 下课，12：00和申教授有约，我不可能去那么老远买糖。所以接下来的故事是真的发生的。 

下课之后，我等申教授给同学答疑完，才跟着他去了办公室，申教授说想要去一趟洗手间，问我介意不介意，我说不介意。申教授前脚刚走，李东海就来了，他拿着咖啡和棕色牛皮纸袋。问我申教授在不在里面。他真的太好看了他，皮肤也好，实物比照片都好看那种！！（对不起，歪楼了）总之我被他诱惑了，回答的驴唇不对马嘴。他眼睛真的太好看了，水灵灵的褐色眸子，你看着他的眼睛，我保证90%的人都要讲不出话的！！！ 

然后我说申教授去厕所了，他还拿给了我糖！！告诉我不要有压力，就是买东西时候别人附赠的。我的天，我要是那个卖东西的我也要疯狂送他赠品，他太有礼貌了，超温柔。笑起来特别好看！（疯了疯了。）他说他和申教授都不吃糖。哦，对了，对了，他好像是说顺嘴了，没说“申教授”而是“东熙哥”，后来还改口了。 

然后申教授就回来了，然后他就变了！声音都变甜了！跟撒娇一样！！我要变妈粉了（都别来拦我！！）然后我们就进办公室了。他好像还说让申教授下午去接他，好像是四点...不知道干什么，还嘱咐他吃午饭。 

总之，我昏了....不要管我.... 

顺便问个问题，有人知道申教授的信息素是什么味道吗？ 

[图] [图] 

1楼：热乎的？！ 

2楼：我也想被帅哥投喂糖吃！ 

3楼：申教授的信息素好像真的不知道诶，他一直很友善，不发脾气情绪波动，很少有人闻到过吧？ 

4楼：你们都在歪楼啊喂！重点是他们的互动吧！ 

5楼：申教授全名就是申东熙吧？ 

回复：对！我也才想起来。这个昵称真的是kswl！！ 

回复：这么甜就是在一起了吧？ 

6楼：楼主是alpha还是omega？为什么要问申教授的信息素？ 

7楼：楼上发现了盲点！楼主你是不是闻到什么了！！ 

8楼：我预感这是个长篇电视连续剧。 

9楼：楼主第一次见校草本人吗？是新生？ 

回复：嗯嗯，我是大一新生！早就有所耳闻，但是因为今年校草辞了咖啡厅的工作，以为完全没有机会看到他了T_T，结果居然能偶遇，还能仔细看，太不容易了。 

10楼：所以到底锤死没有？ 

11楼：在八卦区多蹲一蹲总能蹲到后续 

Q把帖子分享给了群里的好姐妹们。 

申李CP后援会（改名的聊天室） 

Q：分享链接 

S：！！这是你写的？ 

Q：对，亲身经历。 

H：你是不是闻见李东海的信息素了 

I：什么味道啊？好好奇 

Q：不能说不能说，总之很甜 

B：甜吧！我想想都觉得甜！ 

S：你们俩能不打哑迷吗？ 

B：虽然不能说，我还可以再爆个料，不许往外说噢！ 

H：快港！！ 

B：我哥说李东海从宿舍搬出去了 

Q：？！那………那，就连上了… 

I：一次性说完？ 

S：他俩要是没有一腿，老娘下辈子都没有腿！！ 

Q：就…我帖子里说了啊，李东海让申教授下午四点去接他…今天早上不是也有帖子说他坐申教授车来的吗？ 

I：我来晚了吗……早上的帖子给个链接俺看看……早课太早，都没时间看。 

Q：刚才上课你没看？ 

S：你是不是cpf了，这都不follow？ 

I：今天我另一门必修课有DDL！我赶了一节课作业！ 

H：分享链接 

I：我先补课去了 

S：所以，他们俩同居了……… 

Q：锤得够死了吧… 

Gbbs---闲聊区 

[火] 申教授跟李校草锤了这是？？ 

今天早上李东海从申教授车上下来，早上诶，8：30！！这个点要有多顺路，别是住在一起了吧？（全是楼主猜测哈，不准别骂我） 

话不多说，图在这里。 

[图] [图] [图] [图] 

1楼：进展这么快？ 

2楼：经常泡八卦区的网友们，这是多少集连续剧了？我昏了。 

3楼：有没有李东海的舍友爆料一下怎么回事？ 

4楼：这影响不好吧，我不是歪楼啊..大早上从教授的车上下来是怎么回事啊 

5楼：楼上说影响不好的，有事吗？仁川开港多少年了？都是成年人了，恋爱怎么了？ 

6楼：4楼的话阴阳怪气的，没恋爱谈？这么酸？ 

7楼：有人跟我一起站这个对CP吗？！一起磕帅哥恋爱啊！ 

8楼：楼上看看我！站年上宠溺攻还是年下阳光攻！！ 

9楼：我看是申教授更攻吧！毕竟是Alpha.... 

10楼：申教授是alpha??真的吗？我以为是Beta，这么友善和蔼，没法想象 

I：姐妹们，我补课回来了 

S：然后呢？ 

I：我去买胰岛素了，88了 

H：甜出糖尿病一个？ 

Q：我不敢吃糖了....特指校草给我那些 

B：咱群正好五个人，分了吧[狗头] 

Q：滚，不给，校草说给我的，没说让我分给你们 

G：你个毒唯，退出聊天室，不配当cpf！ 

Q：我偏不退～略略略 

S：快上缴糖果作为会费！ 

H：Q你想起来没有，到底是什么坚果味啊？ 

Q：我不爱吃坚果....我哪儿想得起来 

I：各位，鼠兔新上了甜品，榛果千层，要不要下午去尝尝？据说不爱吃奶油或者榛子的人都会爱上的味道。我看评价很高啊。 

S：带我一个！ 

B：举手 

Q：我也试试！ 

H：走起！ 

G：一起呗。


	9. Chapter 9

下午四点，申东熙按时在生物学院外面的停车场等着了。等了十几分钟才看见李东海从教学楼走出来。米色的大衣，咖啡色薄毛衣内搭浅咖色条纹衬衣。穿的相当有秋天的感觉。他走到驾驶室的一边，敲敲车窗，冲着车窗正在打盹，被他吵醒的申东熙，有点恶作剧的一笑。申东熙今天是因为起的比平时早，现在才这么困。 

“上车吧。” 

“福尔马林？” 

“刚上的是解剖课。”李东海一边系上安全带一边说道“你闻起来还是榛子味。” 

“喜欢榛子味？”申东熙半调侃着说道。 

“喜欢啊。有安全感。”李东海能听出试探的语气。也半认真的回答着。 

“你周末要跟家人一起过中秋吗？” 

“应该会吧，可能还要回一趟木浦。”其实不是可能，他已经订了票了。 

“这样...你家人还有在木浦的？” 

“我妈和我哥住一起，在首尔，但是我父亲在木浦啊...”提到父亲，李东海又惆怅了。 

“我跟你不太一样，我妈在我还小的时候就离婚了。我对父亲都没有什么印象，后来我妈又结婚，生了我妹，所以她姓安。” 

“是不是从来没有拥有就不觉得遗憾...”李东海突然说道。 

“不是，不管什么样都会遗憾，这才是人生。”申东熙脱口而出了，这句台词太熟了... 

“这话我好像在哪里听过。” 

“你不喜欢看电影吗？” 

“我好像高中之后就不怎么看了。” 

“这是一句台词。”申东熙推了推墨镜，眼神依然放在前方的道路上“电影名字叫《伎·憾》有点绕口是吧。大概算是我的第二部电影。也是我写的台词。”语气轻描淡写的仿佛是别人的事儿一样。 

“我好像看过。是你作品？”李东海有点震惊。 

“嗯。”不知道为什么，申东熙觉得自尊心受挫。李东海这小子到底知不知道跟他同居，还喜欢他的人到底是谁啊。 

以下是申导的自负心： 

申东熙，19岁开始给学校拍宣传片，20岁拍出第一部公益短片在首尔的大屏上公放，到现在还偶尔能看到。21岁毕业作品是他的第一部微电影。第二部就是刚提到的那一部。得了最佳导演的提名。23岁得到了人生第一个最佳导演奖。一路几乎是顺风顺水，上座率和票房都是保证，保持着一年拍两部电影的速度，但是质量和口碑从来只增不减从23-25岁，拿奖拿到手软。只不过他很少出席颁奖现场，一般都是得奖的演员顺便帮他领了。人称天才导演。25岁入伍，27岁退伍。今年春天拍的电影也是在暑假炸了票房的程度。 

以上，我们东海帅哥基本上只知道10%。 

郁闷了一阵，申东熙又想着，不知道也好，因为自己以前成就而接近自己的人也不在少数... 

“下车吧。” 

“哥，你这么厉害的吗？”李东海盯着手机屏幕上的搜索结果 

“你个傻小子，又看什么呢？”他一会儿没听见东海说话，居然是去搜索自己的履历了吗 

“厉害不厉害都是过去了。现在我就是个教书的。” 

李东海其实察觉到了申东熙的不对劲，就耗了点流量去搜索了一下，却把自己给吓到了。申东熙到底是什么样的人物啊....自己在和这种人同居吗？！还没从震撼中醒过来，就被申东熙提溜下车买菜去了。他还是有点难以想象，现在这个推着购物车买菜的人，是他最喜欢，唯一一个去贡献了两次票房的电影《幕-墓》的导演，可是那个时候申东熙叫神童啊，还是自己太笨了吗，这不就是取了前两个字....做的艺名吗？不过，自己和他的距离居然这么近，李东海突然变成了小迷弟。 

“申导，可以给我签个名吗？” 

“你是发情期，没发烧啊。”申东熙皱皱眉“你正常点。” 

“咳咳，我以前特别喜欢你那个《幕-墓》电影。真的太厉害了。” 

“我看你才是太厉害了。”申东熙说着往购物车里扔了一包生菜“反射弧慢到不用高速摄像头都能捕捉到” 

李东海委屈的开始撅嘴了。申东熙忍不住伸手挠挠他的下巴仿佛安抚猫咪一样“行了，李大厨，先买菜，我中午可就吃了一个三明治，快饿死了。” 

“好吧。”一秒李东海又恢复了活力，开始认真挑起菜来 

“不过，我现在只是申教授，已经不是申导了，只是个普通教书的老师。” 

“为什么呢？” 

“江郎才尽吧。”他自嘲的笑了笑 

“哥，我记得上周你跟我说过，你理解我面对镜头的压力和恐惧。你也是这样吗？”李东海扭过头看着他。室内灯照得他的眼睛亮晶晶像是玻璃珠一样，只是他似乎需要剪头发了，前碎有点要过眼了，要遮住眼睛了。这么好看的眼睛可不能被遮住啊，申东熙拨了拨李东海的前碎。 

“是，江郎才尽的原因是我出了心理问题。入伍前得了抑郁症。入伍之后就决定不再拍了。娱乐圈这种地方，能不进就不要进了，不是你想不想淌这趟浑水，是周围的人会按着你沾染上浑水。”申东熙的话突然就深邃了很多，李东海有点明白，也有点不明白。 

“哥，回家再讲吧。”他回过头继续对胡萝卜挑挑拣拣。他知道申东熙经历的事情比他之前接触的皮毛深得多。他是很懂事的，公共场合要注意说话。 

“好。那今晚吃什么呢？” 

“咖喱！”他扬了扬手上的一盒咖喱。“今天晚上可以多做一点，明天带这个午饭就好了。”看着李东海精打细算跟小媳妇一样，申东熙觉得这才是生活该有的样子，以前片场一日三餐，黑白颠倒，甚至四季都没有的样子，简直不是人过的日子。他还记得25岁的最后一部电影拍完，他就进了医院。醒来之后医生跟他说，在这样下去，你活不过35岁就要猝死的。 

“哥，走啦，结帐吧！”李东海就像一个可以给他带来活力的精灵，不管是被他可爱到还是撒娇还是拽他起来晨练，遇到他大概真的是一份惊喜的生日礼物吧。 

回到家吃了晚饭，李东海又开心的和狗狗一起玩耍。申东熙一边洗碗一边看着在地毯上打滚的东海 

“东海，你明天是不是要考试。” 

“是啊，所以我在减压。”李东海笑得两颗虎牙都那么明晃晃的在外面露着。 

“我就一个考试。哈哈哈哈，辣炒！太痒啦！” 

“你什么时候的火车，去木浦的。” 

“周六早上7点的。然后晚上8点回来。” 

“你和你哥，你母亲一起去？” 

“嗯，本来说想住一晚的，不过，我们在木浦没有房子了，也觉得没有很多必要，就去一天吧，而且你不是说周日鼠兔有面试吗。” 

“也是，那我周六送你们去吧。” 

“诶？会不会太麻烦了？” 

“不会，反正我也没什么事，我只有两个班的卷子要判。你今晚睡哪儿？” 

“你的床？”李东海试探性的回答道 

“行吧。”申东熙已经猜到了答案，他甚至觉得以后李东海都要赖在他床上不走了 

“嘻～谢谢哥！”

Gbbs---闲聊区

[热] 以后别问双东锤不锤了

问就是锤了，谁说没锤我拿着雷神之锤去锤你家房子去！没意思了。

今天下午楼主放学去超市买东西，好巧不巧看见申教授和李校草了。行吧行吧，快官宣吧，锤就一个字，我特么都说累了！狗粮齁甜，我快撑死了....

[申东熙伸手拨李东海前碎图]

[李东海拿着咖喱料包冲申东熙笑图]

[一起结帐背影]

1楼：这一个多礼拜八卦区被这俩人占领了是不是？

2楼：在一起吧，我说累了

3楼：我赌一万（韩币）明天李校草考试申教授绝对来送

回复：30号来的告诉你，真的来送了....您预言真神了

4楼：每日一问双东今天官宣了吗？

5楼：虽然是俩大帅哥，天天在八卦区出现我都视觉疲劳了

回复：你天天刷八卦区也是辛苦了

回复：单纯吐槽勿杠

6楼：双东连续剧今天又更新了？

7楼：行吧行吧行吧，下一个。


	10. Chapter 10

周六早上，李东海一醒来就自动跑到申东熙的床上赖着，自从周四发情期一过，他就主动回了自己那边睡觉，虽然有点不习惯，还是觉得赖在人家床上不好。结果第二天早上还是出现在了申东熙床上。为什么呢。因为他要叫他起床晨练.....绝好的理由，李东海暗暗握拳。就这样，借由叫申东熙起床，李东海每天都会早起十来分钟，跑到申东熙那边赖一会儿床。 

而申东熙虽然觉得这样似乎会养成李东海的坏习惯，但是他每次看到李东海“小小一只”窝在他旁边就觉得无法拒绝，就像是捡了一只缺安全感的小流浪猫一样，不忍心拒绝。流浪猫好像有点不对，这个膀子，是小奶虎的程度吧。 

“哥，6点了...” 

“嗯。”申东熙翻了个身，就闻到了身边淡淡的奶油味。 

“还要去车站” 

“行...”他习惯性伸手去那床头柜上的手机，却碰到了李东海毛茸茸的脑袋，顺手呼撸了一把。“你该剪头发了。” 

“回来就剪。”他拽下放在他头顶的手，开始掰着手指头玩，他上次仔细看申东熙的手，是他从他手中拿笔的那一刻。他突然很想咬一口，最后还是收住了这个危险的想法。 

早上六点四十的火车站人并不少，中秋节的长假期让很多人都打算回家看看，毕竟坐火车时间也不长，高速铁路的开通让人们的出行方便了不少。东海妈妈见了申东熙也是一直感谢他对东海的照顾。送了东海他们上火车，申东熙就开车回家了。 

Q觉得自己来首尔上学简直和算命先生说的一样，外出就会有好运，离开自己长期居住的地方就会有好运。比如她今天买了回仁川的火车票。早上7：15的票。好姐妹H和S来送她。就看到了站台上的申教授和李校草，以及李校草的哥哥和妈妈。她觉得人生玄幻了。自从上一次在办公室偶遇校草之后，她都觉得飘飘的。于是她戳了戳H和S，问她们自己是不是出现了幻觉。两个好姐妹无声尖叫之后，表示如果她们看到的都是幻觉，那她们仨就一起去精神病院治病。 

Gbbs---闲聊区 

那个申跟那个李家长都见了各位....散了吧 

没有图，不敢拍...反正都知道是谁。今天楼主是坐火车回家的。去早了。看见了李校草（我跟李校草太缘了呜呜呜，上次的糖被我珍藏起来了，不敢吃）旁边的应该是他哥，长得好像，还有他妈妈也长得好像呜呜呜。然后就看见了我们申教授。四个人有说有笑的。反正送我来的姐妹都看见了。如果我们三个都幻视，我们就立刻停学去精神病院治病。 

[暴风哭泣表情包] 

1楼：电视剧更新了？ 

2楼：明明是电视剧结局了吧 

3楼：还没大结局呢 

4楼：让我们猜猜下一集演什么 

5楼：还没看楼主的内容光看评论真以为在讨论什么电视剧[尴尬] 

6楼：啥时候结局啊，那个申那个李，给个准信不 

7楼：别想了要我看早着了[摆手] 

正在去仁川火车上无聊的曺圭贤点开了Gbbs，就看到了这么一条。 

“哈？东海哥？这...”说实在的，他也跟踪这个“电视连续剧”很久了，没想到好像还是真的？不过很快他又陷入了恋爱脑。想着自己的小车厘子灵九，又要开始冒粉红泡泡了。反正东海哥爱咋样咋样，一会儿就能给灵九一个惊喜了，简直不要太开心。 

晚上八点申东熙准时的到首尔站接回了李东海一家。 

“哥，下周就不用等我放学了” 

“为什么” 

“我们篮球社隔壁Q大篮球社有比赛，要训练” 

申东熙皱着眉头，篮球社？他还不知道李东海还有这个社团。他一个omega怎么这么喜欢参与alpha的活动。 

“而且刚好是我生日那天比赛，哥会去看的吧”他转过头期待的看着申东熙 

“周六？” 

“嗯！” 

“周六啊……嘶……”申东熙想了想，他好像有点事儿要办。 

“哥周六也有事？”李东海有点不明白，他不是不拍电影了，除了当教授还有什么事吗…… 

“几点” 

“下午三点，不过，如果我们赢了的话，可能还有庆功会…” 

“我尽量”申东熙思索着，不管怎么说，李东海也是喊他哥的，不去是不行的，可是公司那边的事儿还是得去监控一下。 

周日李东海顺利在鼠兔入职，不过职位不是服务员而是在后厨做甜点，偶尔来前台做做咖啡替班。这是李东海自己的要求。他知道他一旦在店里活动，来蹲他的学妹就会增加....算是兼职一三五下午去就可以了。可是刚好赶上他篮球队要训练，所以他的正式上岗是下周日。 

周一下午虽然申东熙不需要接李东海，但他还是想看看他们篮球社训练是什么样子。他总是担心一队的alpha就他一个omega可怎么办，离上次标记的时间过去了一个礼拜，他能闻到自己的榛子味道在淡奶油信息素里慢慢变淡。他甚至开始考虑要不要趁李东海睡着的时候再标记一下他。银灰色的轿车缓缓驶过J大的运动场，他慢慢绕到篮球场那一侧，果不其然就看到了李东海和那一对的篮球社队员。场边自然还有一群女生拿着手机时不时拍照要么尖叫申东熙皱了皱眉头。连训练都追吗？篮球场一侧没有停车场，他只是放下车窗，往那边看。有几个女生似乎看见了他，对着他这边指指点点，他也不介意就直接开走了。 

第二天下午，申东熙又来了，这次他把车停在了田径场边上的停车场里。他今天留在学校的时间长了点，想等李东海。他不知道为什么总觉得李东海怪不安全的。申东熙不知道自己的占有欲在他把李东海“拐”回家的时候就在他心里生了根，现在那颗幼苗一样的占有欲正破土而出。他带了一瓶运动饮料和一条毛巾，已经是四点半了，应该快要结束了吧。昨天李东海也是不到6点回的家。今天的申东熙之所以带了运动饮料是因为昨天他打开了Gbbs，点进去了一个关于东海的帖子。帖子的内容是，几个小女生在磕CP的记录，因为李东海和篮球队的另一个男生好像关系很不错的样子，经常同喝一瓶水。这个帖子总结了从东海第一次被拍到两个人喝同一瓶水之后到现在，也就是周一下午。相比起直接问李东海，他更倾向于直接行动，比如今天直接送过来。 

像前一天一样，篮球场周围还是有一群女生在那里围观 

“S！！你看那不是咱们申教授吗？” 

“！！真的诶” 

“他为什么在这里？” 

“I你是不是傻！当然是因为李东海在这里呀！” 

“卧槽！” 

“其实我昨天就看见申教授开车过来了。” 

李东海是不知道的，他穿着一件白体恤外面套着一件篮球衣，胸口和后背都被汗沁透了。只是前碎剪短了一点 ，两边的头发没动。额前带着发带，一双褐色的眼睛全神贯注都在篮球上。随着他的跑动，发梢上的汗珠在空中划出一条美丽的弧线，落在场地上，一个漂亮的三分球引得女生们一串尖叫。 

现在是中场休息时间，篮球社被分成两个队伍，通过比赛来训练。 

“诶，李东海，那不是申教授吗？”跟他玩得好的那个男生Y用胳膊肘撞撞李东海，示意他看站在场边的申东熙，李东海正撩起下摆擦着脸上的汗珠。若隐若现的腹肌又引得围观的女生一度尖叫。 

“我过去一下”李东海看见了申东熙，跟队友打了声招呼就朝申东熙跑过去。队友们围在一起看着李东海的背影偷笑，毕竟是人就会有八卦魂。 

“东熙哥你怎么来了？” 

“看你这一脑袋汗，给。”申东熙把运动饮料和毛巾都递了过去“你一个常年锻炼的人，怎么连这些都不知道准备，笨。” 

“哥，你这么好呢。其实我用他们的也行....”嘴上嘟囔着，李东海还是乖乖的接了过去。 

“行什么行？你跟一群alpha啊，你是把自己也当alpha了？” 

听了这话李东海心里一阵莫名的开心，东熙哥这么关注我啊，那他是不是也...喜欢我。这个想法一出现，李东海的耳朵都要红了，在瞎想什么呢，东熙哥大概一直是把自己当弟弟宠着吧。 

“知道啦。我继续去训练了。”李东海没敢看申东熙的眼睛就跑开了。 

由于申东熙站的地方离着女生们的地方比较远，她们也听不到两个人都在讲什么，只看到两个人说了什么，然后李东海“害羞了”，跑了。她们觉得又磕到了。

说起来，申东熙也懂篮球，他高中的时候经常打，大学之后就很少打了，如果金钟云拉着他可能还会去打，如果不拉着的话，他也是很忙的。能看出来，李东海因为是omega，身材骨架都要小，在篮球社一群alpha里也是看上去很娇小的，但是也是因为如此，他在场上极为灵活，似乎是必不可少的一个存在。申东熙也是第一次见到李东海打篮球，他突然有一种骄傲的感觉，类似“我弟打球真帅的想法”，可是他又觉得不对劲，李东海为什么是他弟呢？那就是“我对象/伴侣打球真帅”可是好像又不太对，什么时候李东海变成他对象了。

可是如果这么可爱的omega作为伴侣的话，好像真的很不错。他没有办法想象李东海会跟什么样的alpha在一起，如果非要找一个，那应该就是申东熙自己。自己？他又被自己的想法吓到了。这么自然的吗？好像一切确实都是这么自然。还没等申东熙细想，李东海那边的训练就结束了。好像是李东海那一队赢了，看着李东海跟一群alpha又笑又闹的样子，他有点不舒服了。明天就不来了吧，不然自己怕不是要把李东海从篮球社抓出来了。

“哥！回家了！”李东海背着包肩上搭着外套走了过来。他心情很好，不只是因为赢了，而是东熙哥来看他了。

虽然这之后的三天，李东海都乖乖听话，带着自己的毛巾和运动饮料，但是申东熙也没有再去看他。李东海委委屈屈，这哥怎么回事啊，就来了这么一次吗。他是很贪心的希望申东熙每天都来。就像社长的女朋友一样，每天都来看社长。可是，这好像是情侣才会有的操作吧。毕竟他们几个社员总是起哄说队长每天训练都给他们喂狗粮。到底要怎么才能知道申东熙到底喜不喜欢他呢。自从李东海的发情期过去，他似乎每天都在纠结这个问题。申东熙是不主动的，但是他也没有拒绝自己，也没有承认自己和他的关系。啊，这不就是舍友们常说的渣男吗？李东海一拍脑袋突然出现了这样的想法。可是东熙哥又怎么会是渣男呢，李东海不相信。

李东海是第一次喜欢上别人，这是他的初恋，他不懂恋爱，只是一股脑的觉得喜欢一个人。至于这些理论都是听别人讲的，他只是拿来套上而已，他的小脑袋瓜根本没有正确的恋爱程序，都靠他自己脑补以及上网查资料。自从用上智能手机，他上网查东西的速度也快了很多，以及那些有的没的知识也乱七八糟的记了一大堆。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章含部分源声/马云

他抱着沙发抱枕躺在沙发上，今天是周五，下午的训练比较短，因为明天就是比赛了，社长说让大家好好休息养精蓄锐，可是李东海回到家却没看见申东熙。他记得申东熙周五下午是没课的，却不知道为什么不在家，倒是辣炒和盖饭乖乖地呆在家里。 

“哥，晚上吃什么啊，五点了你还没回来” 

“你要是不回来吃，我就随便吃了哦” 

一分钟，两分钟，三分钟。还是没有回复。李东海彻底蔫了。这哥怎么回事啊！他不由得想到了“渣男论”，是不是东熙哥看上了别的omega，猛虎落泪.jpg。在公司里的申东熙打了个喷嚏，谁在说我坏话啊....不会是东海那孩子吧？想到李东海，申东熙才想起来看手机。

开公司可真是累。申东熙自从退伍之后，除了拍了那一部电影，就是筹备开工作室。他在军队的时候就在计划了。毕竟一直做导演也是非常累的，带着剧组满世界飞也就是年轻的时候，以后体力总有一天会跟不上的，那当导演就不是长远的计划。他把目光瞄向了游戏产业，目前看来油水最多的地方，而且很有发展空间。第一个试水的手游公测之后，反响很好，已经逐渐回本了。公司也算是稍微步上正轨了，结果李东海的出现差点把走上正轨的公司给拽下来。如果不是为了公司，申东熙也愿意每天看李东海打篮球。 

“东海啊，我有事儿，晚上要晚点回去，你记得好好吃饭，乖。” 

“喔，知道了，哥你在忙什么啊？” 

“我自己的事。” 

李东海看着手机屏幕上那几个字，虽然读起来都认识，可是连在一起他不知道是什么意思。他也没有再回复。哥为什么不告诉我呢。李东海的脑壳里迅速闪过很多听说过的渣男行为。敷衍。东熙哥在敷衍自己吗....或许真的应该好好当一个好室友.... 

申东熙回到家的时候是晚上十点，一般来说按东海的作息已经要睡觉了，他试图轻手轻脚，并疯狂示意辣炒盖饭不要出声，家里灯光昏暗，应该睡了。上了楼他才发现，李东海没有像他预想的一样睡在自己床上，而是睡在他自己那一边。申东熙觉得心里空落落的，其实他是有点期待如果东海在自己这边等自己然后睡着了之类的。看起来是什么都没有发生。 

睡觉之前他看着自己手机上的日程表，周六下午3：00 东海的篮球比赛，标记了星标，一定要去的。5：00-6：00崔少邀约。他皱了皱眉头。他真的不知道为什么崔氏集团的少爷会找自己吃饭。自己的公司刚刚起步就被人盯上了吗。 

第二天早上，东海没有出现在申东熙的床上，而是穿戴整齐直接去叫他东熙哥起床锻炼。反而是申东熙有点别扭，被窝里缺了一股淡奶油的味道，倒是他自己先不适应了。 

上午申东熙在楼下的书桌办事，李东海则在楼上写作业。 

午饭的时候，申东熙告诉李东海他下午可以送他去比赛。 

“哥.....”他想问申东熙，他到底是怎么想自己的，可是不知道为什么问不出口。 

“怎么了？紧张？” 

“不是。没事了没事了。”李东海低头继续吃饭没再说话。 

申东熙直觉觉得李东海有事儿想问他，他猜李东海是因为昨天自己回来晚了没有告诉干什么而有点小脾气，申东熙猜了一半对，但没有猜到重点。无论如何，申东熙愿意来他参加的篮球赛，就已经很开心了，至于怎么想以后再问也没有关系。李东海就这么想着就上场了。

曺圭贤也来了，他本来就没什么事儿干，既然是自己学校的篮球社和J大的打友谊赛，那肯定有他东海哥。作为颜饭，他当然要来。比赛场地是首尔的一个曾经做过奥运会赛场的篮球场，虽然只是大学社团之间的切磋，资金充足的两个社团决定租一个正式场馆。曺圭贤看到了申东熙和沈昌珉正坐在一起不知道聊什么，位置离着J大的休息区很近，他想也没想就走了过去。虽然他是Q大的，可是跟熟人坐在一起才是正常的。昌珉作为学生会的一员又是负责社团这边的干部，自然会来，正好给曺圭贤和申教授都留了位置。 

几个人聊了几句，比赛就开始了。Q大先得一分，但J大咬得也很死，上半场结束的时候，也只差一分。看着在球场上奔跑的李东海还有其他的学生们，他的热血也被调动了起来。那天他看李东海训练的时候，申东熙觉得自己是不是真的老了，总觉得自己可能没法这么长时间的跑动了，像年轻人一样在球场上挥汗如雨。可是，今天看了篮球赛他又觉得自己好像也可以像他们一样在球场上奔跑，他在思考自己是不是也应该这样大幅度的活动活动，以免自己的真的老了，离着二十代结束还有两年不是吗。 

李东海是容易出汗的类型，半场下来头发就快湿透了。虽然说是友谊赛，是切磋，可就算是李东海这个omega的胜负欲都觉得不能输，更别说一队其他的alpha了。Q大确实有轻视J大的想法，毕竟他们队都是个头高大的alpha，听说J大队伍里是有个Omega，他们觉得这场应该稳赢了，他们甚至想要散发信息素来干扰，不过还是被社长驳回了，竞技体育还是要公平的，就算不是正式比赛，也不能耍这种小手段。 

时间还是剩三分钟的时候，J大还是落着Q大一分，李东海也开始着急了，虽然体力也逐渐有些跟不上了，汗珠沿着发梢滚落，喘气的频率也高了很多。

如果能投一个三分球就好了。他下意识的瞟了一眼观众席，瞬间对上了申东熙看过来的眼神，那眼神是半担心半鼓励的，他的心跳都暂停了一瞬。不知道怎么就又重拾了信心，体力都恢复了。他想证明，Omega也是可以在篮球队里好好发挥自己的能量的，不会比alpha差。他也希望东熙哥可以看到他的闪光，毕竟除了专业课和工作兼职，他觉得最能表现自己吸引的人的地方了吧。

他接过队友传来的球，靠着自己灵活的身形，冲到了三分线上，踩着最后一分钟的线，一个起跳，拼尽最后一点集中力和体力，把手里的篮球投出了一个漂亮的弧度，空心落网。他被自己惊到了，虽然他平时也投中过，可这一次不一样他完全是突然的爆发，如果这一球投不中他们就输了，可现在他们赢了！直到队友把他抛起来的庆祝的时候他都是懵的，真的做到了吗，他也难以置信。 

在看到李东海投篮的一瞬间，申东熙也屏住了呼吸，他都没有去追球的方向，而是定定的看着李东海，他把他每一个表情都记在了心里，在他跳起来的一瞬间，申东熙似乎能看到他背后的翅膀。他已经忘记了自己还有手机可以拍照，可他只想用单反来记录下这一刻。看着李东海被队友包围着庆贺，他稍微放心了一点。 

“哥！你也看到了吧！我们赢了！”李东海和Q大学生友好的打完招呼，就跑向了观众席的申东熙 

“祝贺你啊。”申东熙宠溺的伸手揉了揉他沾满汗水的头发。 

后排的女生看到这一幕一秒从迷妹变成cpf，开始磕糖。 

“哥，我们等一下去庆功会，你来吗？” 

“我不去了，我还有事。” 

“哥怎么还有事啊。”李东海委屈的撅撅嘴 

“要见一个人，见过之后就回来，庆功会玩得开心点。”看着李东海可爱的样子申东熙掐了掐他的脸，笑眼弯弯的看着他。 

曺圭贤和沈昌珉以同一种姿势抱臂看着这两个放闪的人，以下为眼神沟通： 

“这俩是在一起了吧？”（人类的八卦之魂是不会消失的，天才也好，学生会干部也好都是一样的） 

“差一个官宣” 

“你是不是没少看Gbbs？” 

“你不也是？”

“我走了，你等下喝太多会不了家的话记得给我打电话。”

“知道了，哥。”

李东海就这么跟着队友去了庆功会，申东熙则是开车去了那个约好的高级餐厅，他路上在想崔少爷到底是有什么目的，他虽然没有不好的预感，但是不免有点担心。崔始源提前十分钟就到了，他其实才是不安的那个人。申东熙到达餐厅的时候，是4：55。他以为他已经早到了，却没想到崔始源更早。

“您好。”

“您好。”两个人稍微一握手，就落了座。

“抱歉问一下，您是从什么地方来的。”崔始源闻到了他身上好像有些汗水的味道混合着淡奶油的味道，很奇妙不由得问出口。他记得申东熙是大学教授已经不导戏了。没听说他喜欢香水，这淡奶油的味道又是哪里来的。申东熙的样子也不像是刚运动完的样子。

“我吗，刚从赛场上过来。”申东熙微笑着回答

“什么比赛？”

“篮球比赛。我学生的比赛。”

“难怪。先点菜吧。一边吃一边说”

牛排上来的速度比较慢，申东熙是能沉住气的，看着崔始源倒是有点紧张的样子。作为导演，他看人很准，微动作，微表情他全都能捕捉到，而且对面这位崔少也没有刻意掩饰。他倒是放松了不少。

“看来崔少不是打算来收购我的小公司的。”

“噢，当然不是，您居然有这种错觉。”

“我之所以有这种错觉是因为，崔少您不是正在打理崔氏集团的这方面业务吗？”

“但我确实不是为了这件事而来的。”

“那我放心多了。”

前吃完前菜，崔始源有点沉不住气了。

“我今天其实是为了私人的事情才找到您。”

“私人？我好像和崔家没有什么交集，我不过是个曾经的导演，现在的老师已经一个小公司的老板而已。”

“不，您和金钟云很熟吧。”

“熟....嗯，关系很好。”

“我是为了他。”

“他？”申东熙话音未落，肋眼牛排就端了上来，在烤盘上冒着热气，油花滋滋响。他有点想不明白，为什么崔少会因为金钟云找到他，有什么事是不能直接联系金钟云的吗。

“是的。”崔始源慢慢把牛排切成小块，半熟的牛排，切开就会看到血丝。

“嗯，味道不错。让我来猜猜，崔少怕不是看上我们云哥了。”不知道申东熙是因为好吃而眯起了眼睛还是因为猜到了崔始源的问题而眯眼笑。

“是....”崔始源的耳朵不明显的红了，一股烟草的味道悄悄弥漫开来。原来崔少的信息素是烟草味的。

“那你应该知道，金钟云也是alpha这件事。”

“知道。”崔始源没有什么胃口，牛排固然好吃，可是他一心只在多打听一点讯息。

“双A，崔少有胆量。”

“申教授就不必再喊崔少了，喊我始源都可以。”听着这个称呼他觉得压力更大了。

“你想从我这里打听到什么消息呢，我觉得以崔家的手腕，什么都能打听到吧？”听了崔始源的话，申东熙也懒得跟他打太极了，他想到了还在庆功宴上的李东海，他总有种不放心的感觉。

“就，他大概什么时候会回来...”

“这我也不知道，他这个人随心所欲的很，他能一年都呆在法国不回来，也可能上一个月在葡萄牙，下一个月在韩国。”

“这样....”

“你怎么认识他的？”申导也是个八卦的人，如果这孩子想要知道怎么追到金钟云，那也得先知道他们关系到哪儿了才行。申东熙看别人的感情问题倒是透彻，到自己这儿就含糊。大概也是所谓的旁观者清了。

“上个月的秀场，在巴黎，他的个人设计展。我一直都很喜欢他的品牌，虽然小众，但是品味和设计风格都很对我的口味。上个月刚好有时间，就去看了他的展。我从网上见过他的照片和视频，看到真人的那一瞬间....”崔始源吸了一口气。

“这样啊...”确实，申东熙很认可，在李东海之前，蝉联四届校草的人就是金钟云了。很少有人不对金钟云的颜值动心吧。虽然他就没有，大概是朋友做长了，习惯了。不过第一眼看到的话确实会有暴击的感觉。

“之后，我就找他要了联系方式。但是他似乎宁可发SNS都不愿意跟我说话....”崔始源有点丧气

“哦，这倒也不是。”申东熙吃掉最后一块牛排，看着丧丧的崔始源，不禁有点好笑，这样的追求者申东熙也不是第一次见了“他只是单纯喜欢发SNS而已。他就算是回复我都要一天以上。你不用觉得难过....”

“真的吗？”

“嗯，真的，他是会把所有消息提示都关掉的那种人，他不喜欢思路或者灵感被人打扰。但是因为他睡眠很少，所以记性又不太好，就总是忘记查看消息。他这个人自由的很。”

“居然是这样。”崔始源默默在心里记下申东熙说的每一个字，都是重点。

吃过主菜就是甜点了，申东熙没有点蛋糕之类的，只是要了一份水果冰，健康啊健康，李东海天天跟他念叨的，已经变成他的下意识了。

“不过，我有点好奇，你怎么就确定你是真的喜欢他，不是被颜值吸引呢？你们聊了很多吗？”

“那场展之后，我就跟他聊到了晚上，我发现他的性格真的很好，他确实很自由，思想和灵魂。”

“嗯，没错，所以我觉得你们可能会不适合。他比我还大一岁，比你也大不少吧。你们家是正经的大家族，他呢，虽然也是家里不愁吃穿的那种小少爷，但是他总归是向往无拘无束的生活，就算你们结婚了，你觉得他会老实在家呆着吗？或者说，你们家族会接受你找一个alpha吗，据我所知，延续血脉对于大家族十分重要。”

申东熙一股脑的把想法都说来出来。他其实是为了金钟云想的。他了解金钟云，一个比自己还能陷入感情的人。大一交过的女朋友他能念叨到大四毕业。他甚至怀疑他这辈子都要念叨着这个前女友了。如果金钟云真的愿意走出来，跟面前这位崔少在一起，要多少压力和决心。万一分了，他怕金钟云这辈子就不会结婚或者恋爱了。


	12. Chapter 12

“你说的对，但是我不怕这些，到最后崔氏集团还是我做主”崔始源不屑的笑了，不过是一帮古董老头子而已，换掉就是了，怎么有资格插手他感情。“年龄我觉得也不是问题。只要他不觉得....” 想到金钟云，他才有些怅然。

“唉，年轻人啊，你钟云哥也是奔三的人了啊。年纪大的人是不会轻易说喜欢和爱的，因为那就意味着余生啊。” 

“申教授也是这样？” 

“是....”申东熙用精致的长柄勺子戳着杯子里余下的冰块，那冰块里有一颗小小的樱桃。有的角度看透明，有的角度看模糊，仿佛他对于李东海的感情一样，时而清楚时而模糊。他想要得到那颗樱桃，却怎么都不肯直接戳不碎那外层包裹着的坚冰，他想等，等那冰慢慢融化。 

“和李东海？”崔始源试探性的问道 

“调查的挺清楚？”申东熙停下了手里的动作，把长柄勺丢在细长的玻璃杯里，抱臂向后仰倚着椅背，认真的看着崔始源，榛子信息素带着无形的气场，向他聚拢。

“倒也不是，我认识曺圭贤。” 崔始源敏感的捕捉到了申东熙的不悦，抬起双手，表示自己是无意听到而不是刻意调查。

“果然首尔就是一个大的人际圈呢。” 

“我对于申教授的感情生活不方便插手，不过是偶然听说。” 

申东熙刚想说什么，却看感觉到了手机的震动。是一封邮件。 

“李东海喝醉了，申教授您快去接他吧，在XXXXXX（地址）”发件人是自己的学生，不过这孩子不是个女生吗？ 

“不好意思，我要去接小醉鬼了。先走一步，祝你成功。谢谢你这顿美味的晚餐。” 

“不客气，申教授。不过，我还想说，就算奔三也不算年纪大，只要足够喜欢，不论多大的年龄表达爱和喜欢其实是非常容易和显而易见的。” 崔始源的眼神很真诚，让申东熙的心有了更多的动摇。

开车去接李东海的路上申东熙的脑海里都是这句话。不算年纪大吗，其实他今天有这个想法了，只是....还没等他多想，就到了店门口。是一家韩料店，一进门就看到了不远处那一桌下午才见到的篮球社成员。他还奇怪，沈昌珉跟他住一个小区，还有车，怎么就不能给他送回来了，原来昌珉他自己跟着这帮人喝酒了，他也没开车。一群吵吵闹闹的学生里，已有一个人正在靠着椅背睡觉，正是李东海。 

“申教授来了！” 

“教授您快把他带走吧，刚才还去厕所吐了一轮了。” 

“知道了，谢谢你们照顾东海。”申东熙一个横抱就把李东海抱了起来，这帮社员也是很有眼里见，赶紧帮他开了门。至于为什么最后是女生发来的信息，是因为这一桌孩子没有一个有申教授联系方式的，只有办公室电话。他们情急之下想到了Y的妹妹是申教授的学生，才这么通过邮件联系上的。

“你们也少喝点，早点回家休息，今天辛苦了。” 

申东熙刚把李东海放在车后座，就听见他嘟嘟囔囔不知道在说什么，估计是把他吵醒了。这到底是喝了多少。他记得李东海说自己不会喝酒来着，今天这还吐了，这让申东熙摸不着头脑。 

在开到地下车库前，李东海似乎是被减速带震醒了，撑着身体坐起来，打了个嗝。 

“哥....我想....”申东熙猛地一个刹车，他知道李东海怕不是又要吐了，幸好车门旁边就是草地...权当是天然肥料了。申东熙赶紧拿纸巾给他擦擦嘴，以免抹到手腕上然后沾得哪儿都是。他不是洁癖，只是觉得清理车子很麻烦。 

停好车，扛着李东海回了家。现在的李东海一身汗味，酒味，呕吐物的味还有淡奶油的信息素，申东熙觉得自己快要窒息了，他现在只想把李东海扔到浴室给他冲干净了。 

“哥...你干嘛...脱我衣服....” 

“你啊，脏死了。”虽然李东海不怎么配合，申东熙还是把他的上衣给扒干净，扔进洗衣篮里了，脱掉上衣的李东海露出了一身观赏性的肌肉，饱满的胸肌，双臂流畅的肌肉线条，以及因为低体脂而十分明显的锁骨和颈部线条，柔软的橘色灯光下十分好看。 

“不脏....嘿嘿” 

“又开始傻笑了是吧。” 

“你先给我漱个口。”申东熙拿出漱口液倒上一小杯混合了点水。李东海靠着申东熙的身体，他脑袋晕晕的，站是站不住的，一手还撑着洗手台。看着李东海摇摇晃晃的样子，申东熙只好一下子把他抱到洗手台上，后背没有衣服的遮盖触及到了冰凉的镜子冻得他一哆嗦。 

“哥...好冷....”喝醉的李东海完全进入无意识撒娇模式，鼓着嘴一脸委屈。 

“漱口。”申东熙把纸杯塞到李东海手里。“别当酒喝掉了！” 这时他才有机会看清东海没有穿衣服的上身，申东熙本没觉得一身腱子肉有什么吸引人的。李东海仰着头喝着漱口水，喉结和好看的下颌线在不明朗的灯光下格外暧昧。申东熙不自觉的咽了咽唾沫，一股冲动刺激着申东熙的神经，他不知道是不是因为信息素和视觉的双重刺激，他有种想要把东海压在身下征服他的那种强烈冲动…他还是把这个冲动强压了下去，摇了摇脑袋，不行…不是时候……然而榛子味的信息素依旧源源不断的从申东熙身上蔓延开来。

“嘿....知道了....”他喝掉小半杯，把嘴撑得鼓鼓的，然后左右摇头。 

“你在干嘛？” 

“在漱口。”他吐掉嘴里的水，薄荷香气冲的他脑袋没有更清醒，反而更晕了。“哥～”他张开手一副要抱抱的样子，淡奶油的气息肆无忌惮的弥漫在整个浴室里。申东熙看着他的样子突然有点气，这要是在刚才一群alpha中间，第二天李东海被人吃的骨头都不剩怎么办？他估计醒了都不知道自己在哪吧？就说今天是他的生日，他也不能喝得这么放肆啊。不管玩得多好，那些人就是alpha啊。可是面前这只omega毫无察觉。随着情绪的波动，占有欲的增强，榛子味信息素在空气中的浓度逐渐增强。大概是因为受到了浓郁的榛子信息素的影响，李东海的皮肤都泛起了浅浅的粉色。 

“哥...抱！”他有点生气了，为什么还不抱，怎么还有好浓的榛子味。 

“抱什么抱。”申东熙看着他撅起的嘴唇，因为刚吐出去的漱口液水润的很。申东熙绷不住了，他可不是和尚，带着榛子味的信息素他狠狠的吻了上李东海的唇瓣。 

李东海的脑袋一时清楚一时模糊，现在又迷糊了，不知道发生了什么就本能的揽住了申东熙的脖子和肩膀，双腿自然的盘住他的腰。不算长的一个吻在李东海感觉仿佛过了一个世纪那么长，而且他不想要停止这个吻，他觉得这种感觉很舒服。 

“哥...嘿嘿，是不是喜欢我？”李东海顶着申东熙的额头，他不想放手，如果可以一直搂着就好了。直白的问话，问得申东熙脸红心跳，他刚刚已经绷不住吻了他，现在这个问题完全是在惹火。 由于靠得过近，他的眼神不知道放在哪里好，似乎不管怎么样，满眼都是李东海，他似乎也是第一次这么认真的看他。明明是清纯系学弟长相的脸，原本澄澈的双眸被醉意填满，加上淡奶油信息素的影响，无形之中撩的申东熙不知所措，他第一次懂了什么是又纯又欲，这样的吸引力alpha根本没法抵挡。申东熙没法想象李东海如果和其他alpha纠缠在一起。这是他第二次有这样的想法。那颗名叫占有欲的幼苗，开始在他心里慢慢的抽枝长叶。

“是不是，害羞了....嘿嘿” 他用鼻尖蹭着申东熙的鼻尖，像一只小狗狗一样。

“还要！”他也不知道是不是吻上头了，戳着自己的嘴唇，试图在索要一次吻。 

“要什么要，你赶紧洗完澡睡觉了。”直白的李东海让没喝多少酒的申东熙头昏脑胀，他推开了李东海，怕再这样下去，他非的在浴室里就要吃了李东海。他是可以这么做，无非事后解释为本能。可他偏偏不想“趁人之危”不明不白的就要了第一次。

“不嘛，亲，再亲一下！”李东海感觉到怀抱一下子空掉十分不约，任性的坐在台子上晃动着小腿，撒着娇。

申东熙没法拒绝撒娇的李东海，迅速在他唇上啄了一下，转身打开浴缸的阀门，放出热水。李东海则还在洗手台上坐着，晃着脑袋似乎在回忆刚才的吻。水放好之后，申东熙把李东海抱下来，脱了他的裤子就把他扔到浴缸里了。 

“哥不洗吗？”他说这撩起浴缸里的水，撩了毫无准备的申东熙一身 

“呀！李东海！”看着脸颊和脖颈都被酒精染红的东海坐在浴缸里傻傻的笑，申东熙好像都没那么气了。温暖的水温包裹着身体，本来被酒精撞得迷迷糊糊的李东海，经过这么一折腾更困了。 

“哥，好困哦....”他的脑袋一点一点的，仿佛马上就能睡着。 

申东熙叹了口气，这都是什么孩子啊，闹腾完了就想睡觉。勉强把李东海从浴缸里捞出来擦了擦身上的水，就把他扔到离浴室最近的床上了。怕他着凉又调高了室内温度，盖好被子。李东海是睡着了，申东熙睡不着了。他是第一次看到没什么都没穿的李东海。一浴室的淡奶油味还没散，再想想刚才李东海的肉体和吻。

阿西....这小子是真不知道自己一个omega这样醉酒软乎乎的样子对alpha是一种什么诱惑啊。被淡奶油味道包围的申东熙持续散发出浓郁的榛子味。他烦躁的打开通风器，冲了个冷水澡。换上睡衣出来，又看到睡着的李东海，脑子里不由得浮现出之前那两个吻。那好像完全是本能的反应。他不知道这一吻里夹杂着多少是喜欢多少是本能。他也不知道李东海今天醉酒之后的表现有多少是真的，有多少只是醉了而已。 

他知道李东海不穿睡衣睡觉一般都是T恤和宽松的运动裤。裸睡就裸睡吧。 

第二天早上反而是李东海先醒来的。大概是前一天晚上被折腾惨了，申东熙倒是睡得很死。李东海觉得哪里怪怪的，他这次头没有疼，还能断断续续的记得前一天的晚上的片段。还没有整理好前一天记忆的东海刚从床上坐起来，就发自己好像知道哪里不对劲了，他什么都没穿就睡觉了，甚至连内裤都没有.....李东海赶紧跑回自己那一边，从衣柜里找出衣服换上。躺在自己的床上开始回忆昨天喝醉之后发生了什么。 

李东海原本的计划是喝一点然后装醉，谁知道自己的酒量比自己想象的还小，装没装成，真醉了。他记得他吐了，然后回家，漱口了。好像还....还接吻了，好像还泼了水。李东海捂着脸，在床上打滚，自己昨天晚上是不是差点要被东熙哥吃了啊....他觉得他被吃都不冤，主动的像个发情期的omega，酒精害人酒精害人酒精害人，他默念了几遍。可是他记得是申东熙先吻的他啊。于是李东海再次陷入了，东熙哥到底对我是什么意思的牛角尖里。昨天自己怕不是一身的淡奶油信息素，就算申东熙是和尚也受不了自己这么主动吧，估计接吻只是个意外....但在他记忆力又是很长的一个吻，他开始害羞到锤床了。锤了两下又怕床散了，或者吵醒东熙哥。李东海良心发现，打算给辛苦了一晚上的申东熙做顿早点。


	13. Chapter 13

申东熙醒来的时候是快十点了，床上只有他一个人，空气中隐隐有煎培根的味道，看来李东海是醒了。下楼看到和狗狗一起窝在沙发上的李东海，他还是觉得别扭，毕竟昨天接吻了.....迷之害羞在申东熙表现出来就是尴尬。 

“东熙哥你醒了，我给你做了早餐。对不起啊，昨天那么折腾你。”东海也觉得不好意思。 

“倒是...没什么，你还记得昨晚的事情？” 

“不是很清楚，就是片段吧。”李东海的眼神也有点躲闪 

“哦，那补一句祝你生日快乐吧。” 

“谢谢哥！我从今天下午开始要在鼠兔工作了”李东海试图把话题带到别处 

“需要我送吗？” 

“不了不了，哥你忙就好我自己去。” 

“我其实有辆自行车，如果你想骑的话，在地下室。不过，今天我也正好没什么要紧的事儿，去一趟也可以。”

总之，那天之后，醉酒接吻的事情两个人都很有默契的没有提。生活好像跟原先没有区别，两个人仿佛在保持一种什么奇怪的平衡。李东海觉得别扭，说不出的别扭。他想打破这个该死的平衡，但他不知道该怎么做。身边唯一一个有恋爱经验的，大概就是曺圭贤了。于是周四下午李东海把曺圭贤抓来了鼠兔，名义上是说喝咖啡，实际上是打算跟曺圭贤讨论一下怎么才能有进展。 

“东海哥这么热心请我喝咖啡，肯定有事。”曺圭贤看着手机短信，撇了撇嘴。但是他也确实关心这俩人的进展。 

“圭贤，你说东熙哥到底喜不喜欢我。”刚点完东西回来的曺圭贤就被东海的直线球砸蒙了。 

“我，我怎么知道东熙哥喜不喜欢你，看你的样子是挺喜欢他的。” 

“可是我不确定啊。” 

“emmmm那你说说，什么时候你觉得东熙哥会吃醋，毕竟他如果真的喜欢你，在乎你肯定就有吃醋的时候吧。”其实曺圭贤也没有思路，他的灵九倒是个小醋坛子。顺着这个想法他觉得应该能帮到他吧。 

“吃醋？”李东海戳了戳杯子里的冰块。“好像是打篮球那一次。” 

“详细说说？”曺圭贤作为隐形磕双东CP第一线以及李东海颜粉，必须要听全了才行 

“上个礼拜不是有篮球赛吗，我们训练来着。他好像因为我和我们社员用同一条毛巾，喝同一瓶水生气了。然后就给我送了水和毛巾，好像有点生气的样子。后来我自己开始带之后，他又不来了。” 

“嗯，我觉得不见得是因为水和毛巾，你们队除了你不都是alpha吗？” 

“Alpha？”李东海和社员们混的长了还真的没有注意这个问题，果然叫曺圭贤出来是正确的。 

“大概alpha比较能懂alpha在想什么吧，站在我的角度说，如果我们家灵九天天跟一群alpha混，我肯定会疯掉的，这是属于alpha的占有欲吧。东海哥你是不记得你自己是omega了吗？说起来，上个礼拜你跟篮球社那帮人喝多了，东熙哥都没有反应吗？” 

“有....有”想到那个吻，李东海的嘴角疯狂上扬，虎牙都露出来了。甚至曺圭贤都能闻到他身上散发出来的的淡奶油味信息素了。 

“呀，东海哥，你怎么了？” 

“就....咳咳，我大概明白了。我告诉你，你可不能告诉别人啊。” 

“哦哦，没问题。”曺圭贤有点激动，他要听到最新鲜的料了！ 

“他啊，趁着我醉酒，吻我了。” 

“都吻你了，怎么还没表白？”曺圭贤蒙了，理论上来说，接吻不就是在一起了？ 

“唉，这也是我郁闷的啊，这几天我也在想，东熙哥到底对我是什么意思啊，真的像他们说的不主动不拒绝不承认吗？” 

“哥，那是渣男.....申教授不可能是渣男的。” 

“我也觉得不可能啊，可是他吻我之后也没有什么行动。我这才找你的嘛。” 

“我觉得他需要刺激。” 

“刺激？” 

“趁着他受刺激，你追问一下，就有答案了！”曺圭贤打了个响指，不愧是我。 

“那好，就你了。” 

“莫？”曺圭贤还没来得及骄傲一下自己的点子妙，就被当成工具人了 

“你不是说要刺激一下东熙哥吗？你就是现成的alpha啊。” 

“我....”曺·百口莫辩·圭贤“我怕狗” 

“没事，周六我可以先去你家，周日，东熙哥会带狗狗去检查身体。” 

“东海哥，你是不是都计划好了.....就等着我上钩了。” 

“当然不是了，天下没有白喝的咖啡。”看着李东海纯真无害的笑容，曺圭贤第一次觉得这哥不傻，甚至，白切黑。 

还没到周末，Gbbs就已经有人按耐不住了，比李东海还没有忍耐力。 

Gbbs---闲聊区 

今天双东还是老夫老妻模式吗？ 

楼主没有什么新糖要放，想看的可以退出去了。然后我要吐槽一下这俩人！！我以为李东海跟申教授上周醉酒的之后能来个官宣，结果醉酒也没个后续了吗？这就进入停滞期了吗？！不是我说，天秤座跟天秤座搞对象这么磨叽吗？有没有天秤座出来解释一下？ 

1楼：我不是天秤座但是我男朋友是，真的磨叽 

2楼：楼主疑似点炮。但是天秤座主动太难了 

3楼：我是天秤座，我被楼主内涵到了 

4楼：看着身边的朋友还是挺对号入座的 

5楼：虽然但是，天秤座真的帅啊... 

6楼：不管天秤座不天秤座，电视剧不更新我着急！天天看重播急死了！

周六的时候，按计划，他只跟申东熙说是去朋友家做客。周日的时候，趁着申东熙带着狗狗去看医生，进行常规的健康检查，曺圭贤也按计划这个时候来了公寓。曺圭贤不是对狗过敏，而是小时候被咬过，留下了心理阴影。阳光正好，两个人又吃又喝又聊天简直不亦乐乎，甚至曺圭贤还带了一瓶他的红酒，他知道李东海并不怎么能喝酒但这是李东海要求加码的，上次酒精的力量效果明显，这次也一定可以。直到下午申东熙回家，听到了不熟悉的吉他声和空气里淡淡的红茶味信息素，甚至还有红酒的味道，他开始警觉了。  
“诶，曺圭贤？”  
“啊，哥，这是曺圭贤，你们篮球赛那天见过的。”李东海的脸微微泛红，他喝酒很容易上脸的。还是笑着说道  
“狗....”曺圭贤瞳孔地震，他看着笼子里的辣炒和盖饭，不自觉的吞了吞口水，自己最怕狗了。  
“啊，这是，辣炒和盖饭。”人精一样的申东熙一眼就看出曺圭贤怕狗，于是“不怀好意”的放出了两只狗狗  
“啊！那个....那个，东海哥，谢谢你的招待，我先走了！申教授再见！”也顾不上桌子上的多半瓶红酒，恭恭敬敬的跟申东熙鞠了一躬，然后拿着外套和手机就跑了，反正刺激申东熙的任务他完成了，溜了溜了，东海哥，接下来看你了。  
李东海嘀咕着，曺圭贤真的这么怕狗啊，也太怂了。大概是对酒精的不耐受，他的感官也变得迟钝了起来。后知后觉的发现，空气中已经扩散出了榛子味。  
“你不打算解释一下？”申东熙摘了墨镜，收起了笑容，撑着吧台旁边的椅子，看着沙发上的李东海。  
“解释什么...”他等的就是这个，果然申东熙吃醋了。  
“家里莫名其妙出现一个alpha，我不能问问吗？”申东熙感受到的威胁，虽然篮球社那帮alpha再怎么说也不是天天见面，可是曺圭贤直接进家门了可还行，这不是威胁到自己头上来了吗。  
“曺圭贤是我朋友啊，你又不是不认识他。”李东海嘟嘟囔囔的说到，他喝了也就两口红酒，这劲儿就上来了。  
“就你朋友？”申东熙觉得很醋。从刚才放狗狗出来的时候就开始了，他知道李东海不能喝酒，上周醉酒的样子他还记的。今天却偏偏和一个alpha喝了酒，虽然他认识曺圭贤也知道他有小男友，可alpha就是alpha，对于Omega来说就是定时炸弹。  
李东海还是有点心虚，但是他知道如果不刺激一下申东熙，打破原本的平衡，真不知道要自己还要忍耐多久才能问出来。他没试过惹怒alpha，但他现在觉得好像不太妙，不是一般的不太妙，他能感觉到那股气场从申东熙身上压迫过来，这才是真正的申东熙吗？李东海一时有点恍惚。  
“昨天你是不是也去的他家。”alpha的直觉，让申东熙联想到昨天“拜访朋友”的李东海  
“对啊。”李东海一脸无所谓的坐在沙发上，晃着腿。因为喝了点红酒，脸蛋还是红红，眼神因为酒精的作用还有点直愣愣的。怀里还抱着刚才曺圭贤弹过的吉他，有一下没一下的拨着。“你吃醋啦。”他小声嘟囔着。  
“对...”李东海反应过来的时候，申东熙已经在他面前了。他吓了一跳，拨片都失手掉进吉他里了。好近，李东海的心脏又开始砰砰的跳了，他知道这不是因为酒精。其实这个感觉他好久没有过了。申东熙的双手撑在沙发背上，把李东海圈在双臂之间，居高临下的看着他。他褐色的眸子里带着几分不明显的慌张，醉意蒙上了他的双眼，眼神也朦胧了起来，身上的淡奶油味道和红酒的味道混合在一起，逐渐被酒精染红的脸蛋刺激着申东熙的感官。而申东熙盯着这样一双眼睛又何尝不是心跳加速呢。他仿佛看到了上周醉酒的那个东海。  
“你真的...”还没等李东海说完，申东熙就吻了上去，堵住了他的话。对，他就是醋了，他还气，不只是气李东海一声不吭就去别的alpha家，没有提前通知他就往家里带其他alpha，他还气他自己，怎么就不能先迈出这一步，非要等别人刺激才行。东海的唇瓣还残留着红酒的味道，申东熙想都没想，轻易的伸出舌头顶开了李东海的牙齿，试图探索到更多残余的酒精。李东海来不及抵抗，就被申东熙霸占了唇舌。一番探索之后，他松了口。  
“唔...哥...”刚刚松口，他的脖颈都染上了红色，他抬手试图擦去唇边刚刚未能咽下去的涎液。  
“怎么...”只两个字，李东海感受到了明显的霸道和占有欲，他好像从来没有听过这样的语气，陌生吗？不...他甚至更喜欢这样的申东熙。大概是因为更加喜欢了，淡奶油味道的信息素更加肆意的释放了出来。他抬起头他看着申东熙，实际上最近他稍微留长了头发，微微带一点波浪弧度的头发从别好的耳后滑落下来，遮住了一半的脸。  
“哥，你那晚就是这样吻我的吗？”  
“比这个要轻一些。”  
“那为什么变重了呢？”他突然笑了起来“申东熙...”他头一次叫了他的全名。“你也会吃我的醋吗？”  
“我会。”申东熙的声音变低了，本就是烟嗓，发出的声音在李东海的耳朵里仿佛耳膜在砂纸上轻轻摩擦一样，勾的他心都跟着震颤。“是人就会吃醋的，尤其是有喜欢的人的时候。”  
“哥，喜欢我吗？”李东海不知道怎么调情，他不会，这是他的初恋。但是他本身这张脸大概就是天然的调情工具吧。在申东熙眼里就是这样，东海染上醉意的眼神，仿佛在无意识的放电和挑逗。他觉得李东海没有醉，眼神和醉酒那晚是不一样的。但他不管了，最好是真心的。因为他不打算等冰块融化了，他想现在就得到那冰块里的樱桃，捏碎了冰块也没有关系，只要樱桃还是完好的。  
“喜欢，喜欢的不得了。”他捏着李东海的下巴，似乎要用眼神描摹出他的眉眼轮廓。  
“可是哥为什么不说？你不说，我怎么知道呢”他感觉自己快醉了，他不拒绝申东熙对他做任何事情，但他想问清楚。  
“我不擅长表达。”  
“哥擅长，哥最擅长了，你能用镜头表达出所有最细腻的感情，可是却不能说出来吗？”他说着，眼角湿润了，落下一颗泪珠。一个个“哥”的发音仿佛敲打在他心上。他喜欢，他太喜欢李东海了，但是他害怕，他怕自己留不住这个小家伙。他曾经和崔始源说过，他已经再不是那个可以随意谈恋爱，随意讲出爱和分手的年纪了。可是李东海还是，他正年轻，正是可以和朋友一起约着玩的年纪。他没有把握自己的爱说出口的后果。他这辈子就没有这么怕过一件事，除了这个。  
申东熙侧头吻掉那颗滑落到腮边的泪珠，咸涩的味道。  
“电影的镜头可以剪辑可以表达出所有我想表达的东西，可是人生不可以，它不能重来，或者重新剪辑。一旦做错了，就没有机会了。”  
“可是我不怕。”  
“我怕...你到了我的年纪，你也会怕的。”  
“我喜欢你，从9月21日在咖啡厅见到你的时候就喜欢上你了。”李东海笑着说道，眼里却滚下了泪珠，酒精的力量在这里发挥了十足的威力。  
“9月22日在教室外面从你的手上拿回笔的一瞬间，想要牵住的你的手，那一瞬间大概就是喜欢。”  
“我也是。”申东熙顺着他的脸颊吻到他的下颌。一串吻激的李东海整个人像是被弱电流通过了一样，从尾骨到后颈都是一串酥麻。淡奶油的味道愈加肆意的在空气中蔓延，似乎在告诉申东熙他准备好了。  
“哥....”他的声音都变得比之前更软了，没有反驳的被申东熙褪下了白色T恤。“那晚你为什么没有做？”褐色眸子里原本的七分醉意都转换成了情欲。  
“我不喜欢趁人之危。”他一个横抱，把李东海抱了起来，抱到了楼上的浴室里，就像那晚一样，把他抱到洗手台上。  
“哥，喜欢在浴室里？”他看着申东熙脱掉衣服有意无意的说道  
“这里有特殊的回忆”没有准备好的润滑剂，就挤了点洗手液做润滑。褪掉他的裤子，手指沿着他的腰线滑向他的后穴，伸进未被开发过的穴道里。软肉挤压着他的手指。  
“要，轻点...”他张开双腿，环住申东熙的腰，更感觉到申东熙的下体和他的贴在一起，硬硬的，他不知道该做什么，就伸手上下撸动着那逐渐坚挺性器。  
“自己试过？”申东熙调笑着说  
“没...”本来在后穴里出入的手指就够他刺激了，这样敏感的话，让他的阴茎也开逐渐挺起。待他的后穴已经被体液润滑完全的时候，李东海稍稍后仰，让申东熙把下体对准那入口。  
“进来吧..”东海轻声给了许可，他已经感觉到自己的淡奶油味快要铺满整间公寓了。初经人事，穴道被肿胀的阴茎塞的满满的。让他叫都叫不出声。  
“疼？”申东熙伸手捋过他沾着汗液的头发。  
“嗯。”他也被东海的穴口咬得紧，毕竟是第一次，只是慢慢移动，申东熙很有耐心，他也怕东海会太疼失去原本的快感。一边低头吻着他的脖颈，他的胸口安抚他，用榛子味道的信息素慢慢包围住他。  
“不要紧张，我不会弄疼你的。”申东熙浅浅地推进又推出，几个来回之后，他能感觉到穴道中分泌出了更多体液润滑就加快了推进的速度，  
“哥....”快感改过初始的疼痛，身下淫靡的水声在浴室这个密闭又安静的空间显得格外清晰。他几乎不敢侧过头去，旁边就是镜子，他会看到自己的样子。  
“东海觉得舒服吗？”申东熙故意让交合的速度时快时慢，勾的东海的全部精神都在身下的抽插上，根本说不出话来，他只想让申东熙一次性把他送上高潮。  
“哥...快...”他的手臂，几乎没有力气撑住身子，只是靠着身后的镜子，言语的挑逗似乎更能刺激他，他感觉到自己快要到了。  
“乖。”他知道不能由着情欲射在里面，在李东海先到高潮之后就退了出来，尽数发泄在了他的小腹上。  
李东海没什么力气多说了，只是性器没有得到安慰还有点肿胀，没有发泄出来。  
“哥...难受...”他想去碰却被申东熙拿开了。很快一股湿润代替双手包裹住了他的性器。他有些惊讶，哥真的会..口交吗。李东海是无法掌控申东熙的，他只能张开腿，由着申东熙用嘴给自己送上高潮，不过申东熙也是第一次给他做口交，没有把握住节奏，射了一大半在嘴里。  
“哥，对不起...”他不知道该怎么做，这种东西他真的没法控制。  
“没事。”申东熙倒是没有介意。只是吐到了旁边的垃圾桶里。  
“东海，我很喜欢你，很爱你，可是大概我真的不会表达。自从上一任女朋友之后，我对爱情胆小了很多，钟云哥说我没走出阴影，我还不信。大概这也是真的吧。”东海靠在申东熙的肩膀上，伸出手和比他大一圈的手十指相握。  
“哥，现在说出来就不晚...”他有点困了，本来就喝了点酒，虽然只做了一轮，可他还是觉得精疲力尽。  
“东海困了？”  
“嗯，我喝酒就会困。”  
“那就先睡吧。”用湿巾稍微擦拭了李东海的身体，就把他抱回了床上，东海扣着申东熙的手睡了，很安稳的睡了。

自那一天开始，两个人的氛围就不一样了，不只是因为上了床的原因。而是是两个人终于表白也确定了关系。第二天早上，李东海出门之前从抽屉里拿出了一对手链。  
“这个是上周我去买文具时候看到的。我当时就想什么时候能和哥一起戴上这对手链呢。”他递给申东熙一个。黑色的线编织的手环，中间有一个金属的牌子。上面刻着一个射中的爱心。而李东海那一个上面是弓箭，箭正是射中爱心的那一个。  
“幼稚。”申东熙一边吐槽一边宠溺的带上了  
“哼。”李东海撅着嘴唇，对他的吐槽表示不满。  
看着李东海粉嫩的嘴唇微微翘起的样子，申东熙忍不住吻了下去。  
“大早上哥就忍不住了？”  
“才没有。”  
“哥就是口是心非！”

Gbbs---闲聊区  
[热]双东大结局？！  
各位姐妹，等了快一个学期，终于要大结局了！！情侣手链，还用锤吗？锤死我算了！  
[李东海手上的手链图][申东熙手上的手链图]

1楼：姐妹的糖来的太晚了，隔壁Kiss都有了  
2楼：各位是不是都忘了，申教授也是天才导演啊，这事儿是要上热搜的吧  
3楼：卧槽，我都快忘了，申教授是多牛逼的人了...  
4楼：而且他俩差好多岁年龄差吧？  
5楼：不管年龄差了，我追的电视剧HE我就满足了

看着Gbbs的消息，曺圭贤深深的吐出一口气，总算行了。所以，自己什么时候才能和灵九住在一起啊。他切换了手机界面，发出一条信息。  
“灵九～你考研来Q大吧，这样我们就能住一起了，你知道吗？我现在超级酸...”


End file.
